What It's Like To Be You
by EpicNinjaWorld
Summary: Damon gets a surprise visit from Emily, who puts a spell on him. Damon thought she was joking, but when he wakes up but not in his own body he realizes it wasn't a joke. At all. Story written by two authors.  EpicNinjaWorld and lologirlie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**So this is a story written by two people. I, EpicNinjaWorld, write the parts of Damon, and my friend, lologirlie, does the Elena-parts.  
>Just so you know! ;)<strong>

**Review, it's most appreciative!**

**Bye **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon<br>**_I was standing at my most favorite spot in the house, there where the drinks are, drinking my favorite drink, whisky. I heard Stefan coming down from the stairs and walking in the living room.

'Already drinking so early, Damon.'

'Already being annoying so early, baby bro,' I said. Stefan rolled his eyes and jumped on the couch.

'I'm going to Elena tonight, so you will have the house all to yourself.'

'Yeah, I figured you would go there,' I said and rolled my eyes. I always get a little bit jealous when Stefan actually gets approval to be there. Always when I pay her a surprise visit she yells at me and tells me to leave. _Stefan, you lucky man!_

'Bye then,' I said and took a last sip from my drink and rudely put my glass on the table.

'Having a bad day?'

'I always have a bad day,' I answered and walked out of the living room, not even waiting on an answer. Don't need to talk to the man who is stealing my woman.

I heard weird noises, but I figured it was just Stefan being his annoying self. When I walked up the stairs I saw a shadow passing by. _What the hell was that?_ If it is Stefan making jokes I will rip his heart out and laugh with joy and have a happy life with Elena.

_Why didn't I think about that earlier?_

I walked inside of my bedroom and shut the door behind me. Alone at last.

'Damon,' a voice said. I quickly turned around and watched with big eyes at the person I didn't expect at all. 'Emily?' _Isn't that bitch dead? This definitely is the drinks playing with me and making me insane. _'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'I came here to teach you a really big lesson.'

'What did I do this time?'

'You did enough,' she said. _This can't be happening!_

'Listen to me. You will feel what every person feels when they are hurt. You're going to see how it is to be somebody else for a time.'

'What are you talking about crazy witch? Leave me alone, I want to get some sleep.' _Now I'm getting mad, I don't want a dead witch in my bedroom, I want to sleep my drunken ass off all night and drink some random girl's blood tomorrow and she is ruining my plans._

'You will see. Bye Damon.' Before I could answer her she disappeared. _Crazy person! Like I actually would believe her…_

I dropped on the bed and put my head on a soft pillow. Before I could respond a pain overflew and everything turned black.

_**Elena**_  
>I was sitting on the couch talking to Jenna when the bell finally rang and I quickly got on my feet to open the door. Stefan stood there waiting for me to open it with a big, genuine smile on his face. I immediately responded with a smile when I saw him.<p>

He stepped into the hall and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips before I pushed the door closed with my foot and dragged him upstairs.

'We're upstairs,' I yelled to Jenna before we got into my room and closed that door as well.

'I missed you so much,' he sighed. His finger traced my jaw line, his eyes locked with mine and my smile grew to a goofy grin.

'I missed you too,' I responded before leaning in again.

We shuffled to my bed and flopped down, he held me tight in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder, my nose nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

I liked the way he smelled, the way our bodies fitted perfectly together, the way he lazily ran his fingers through my hair until I felt my eyelids grow heavier, and the way I felt him tense up when I smiled against his skin.

'Jenna is downstairs,' he mumbled, his lips brushing against my earlobe doing so, when I started to draw patterns on his chest and played with the hem of his shirt.

'I know. But she won't come upstairs for the next few hours.' I didn't know whether it was that argument or the soft touches on his abdomen that made him throw away his boundaries and get on top of me to kiss me hard.

'Victory is mine,' I chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. He grinned down at me before placing a trail of kisses along my jaw, neck and shoulder. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt arousal shoot through my veins.

'You have too much power over me, it's not even fair anymore.' He pouted a little and I couldn't help but be adored by it, so I pushed myself up and captured his lips again, softly nibbling on his bottom lip.

His one hand ran through my brown locks, the other one crawled underneath my tank top and circled my belly button. Goose bumps soon covered every inch of my skin.

At that moment Jenna _did_ came in – against all my expectations – and gasped. 'Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm off to grab some drinks at the Mystic Grill.'

Stefan rolled off of me and shrugged. 'Doesn't matter. Have fun!' Jenna left and I groaned into my pillow. _Thanks Jenna!_

'I'm going to get changed, sweetie,' Stefan whispered and I sighed and nodded. The mood was broken – unfortunately.

When Stefan stood in the bath room and water running down could be heard I slid off bed and grabbed my pajamas – black shorts and a white tank top – to change my normal clothes with.

I was about to lay down again when the feeling of my whole body being ripped apart shook me off my feet. With my fist clenched and tears stinging in my eyes I lay down on the floor for a few minutes, before the pain drained away and I could get up without breaking down again.

As fast as I could I curled up underneath my blankets and I didn't even notice Stefan joining me anymore, as sleep soon drifted over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**:D omg chapter 2 you guys. :d thanks for the reviews not a lot but who cares you know XD. ENJOY! damon wakes up *DAMDAMDAM***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

_**Damon**_

The bright sunlight came through the window and woke me up. I blinked three times before I actually could open my eyes. It was too bright and I couldn't see much, but I felt an arm around my waist who was holding me tightly so I knew there was someone. _I don't remember having a girl over?_

I looked down and saw it wasn't the arm of a woman but a man, so I started to scream and heard the soft girl voice that was coming out of my mouth. _What is this?_

I looked next to me and almost puked. Stefan was sleeping right next to me.

I pushed myself out of the bed and fell on the floor with my butt. 'Ouch,' I muttered. I stood right up and looked around. 'This is not my room?' I saw the photo's of Elena on a desk and then something came up. _Is this what Emily talked about?_

I ran to the bathroom and looked right into the mirror. And I almost fainted at what I saw. 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening!' I said and touched my face.

'I'm Elena!' Out of all of people that bitch could choose, she choose Elena!

'Elena, what's going on?' I heard Stefan on the other side of the bathroom door.

'Nothing!' I answered quickly.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Stefan with barely some clothes on sitting on Elena's bed. I immediately looked away and closed my eyes._ I definitely don't want to see my brother naked._

'Are you ok, Elena?' Stefan asked.

'No, please put some clothes on, this is so gross,' I responded.

'Uh ok, if that makes you happy,' he said and start picking his clothes up from the floor.

_This is bad, this is really bad. I don't want to be Elena and I don't want to date my brother. _

_If I see Emily again, she is going to pay, big time!_

'You can open your eyes now,' Stefan said. I nodded and looked at him.

'Sorry, you don't want to know what is going on.'

'Please tell me, I'm worried,' he said and walked into my direction. _O my god, do not come closer, please please please._

'It's a girl thing,' I said and took a step away from him.

'Ok then. I have to go, do some stuff,' he said. He stopped in front of me and kissed me on the lips. _Gross! _The kiss only lasted five seconds, then he let me go. He packed his stuff and walked through the door.

'See you later,' he said and was gone.

_I need to go to Elena who is now in my beautiful hot body._

_**Elena**_

I woke up from a door that slammed close and groaned, a very low and deep groan I noticed right away. When I frowned, however, that thought disappeared because my head felt like it was about to explode.

When I pushed myself up to look around I revised my thought. My head felt like it _had_ already exploded at least a hundred times.

With a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach I crashed down on the mattress again.

I lay there, breathing and swallowing against the disgusting taste in my mouth and blinking and _trying_ to think which was not that easy with the throbbing pain when I finally felt that it was _cold_ next to me.

My head turned towards where Stefan was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. I quickly sat up and jolted when I felt intense pain in my head.

_What the hell have I done? I don't even remember drinking the tiniest bit of alcohol._

My thoughts were disrupted when I smelled something, it crept in my nose and clenched around my throat. It was a horrible smell.

_Blood_.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and felt that the fingers that were supposed to be soft and feminine actually were strong and masculine. My jaw dropped and I looked at my hands – or, what were supposed to be my hands but obviously weren't. I recognized those hands. Those _goddamn_ hands.

They were Damon's.

_Wait… why do I know how Damon's hands looked?_

But before I could think about that a bit longer I heard Stefan mutter. I looked around, but there was no Stefan to be seen in the room.

It took me a while before I noticed this wasn't my bed room. 'Shit,' I cursed before getting out of the bed. It was _Damon_'s room.

I started to get a bit frantic so I decided to find Stefan. He could tell me what happened, he always was there to protect me, so he must've been around the night that had passed and that I couldn't remember.

When I passed to tall, person-length mirror I faltered in my movement. _This can't be… Oh no, this…_ I stood in front of the mirror, fingers pressed against the cool surface, and I didn't see my own face but Damon's.

Footsteps on the stairs and the smell of blood getting stronger. Someone – or maybe even two – was coming upstairs. And I hoped it was Stefan, so I ran towards the door and flung it open.

It indeed was Stefan, with Alaric right behind him. 'Oh Damon, you're up. I thought you'd be passed out for at least another few hours.' Elena frowned. _Shit, Stefan also sees me as Damon. Crap._

Alaric clacked his tongue and nodded towards the stairs. 'Come on, we have some talking to do downstairs.'

Elena looked questioningly to Stefan, who said 'Elena' like that would make Damon willing to talk to them. And, Elena stated with a warm flutter in her chest, probably it _was_ enough for Damon to obey them.

So with the smallest of a smile she followed them downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**:O i didn't knew people liked it so much.. :D but there you go chapter 3 ! dont forget to leave a review :] and. i didn't want to post this at first**

**cause my co-worker. has exams and that is like 3 weeks long and we only have 10 chapters. so if. the 10 chapters are posted. and the 3 weeks aren't over yet. then you have to wait a while :P for chapter 11! so be aware of that. **

**thankyou for all the reviews :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**Damon**_

_This is bad, this is really bad. Maybe it was smart to listen to Emily, who _fucking_ did this to me!_

I was still in those tiny shorts, which was irritating my butt the whole time. I decided to change clothes and go to the boarding house to find Elena. We had that meeting today and I didn't want Elena to ruin it with her blabber mouth.

I opened her closed door and looked at the clothing where I had to choose from. I finally picked out a simple black top with some jeans and some black All-stars. _Good god, Elena has no taste at all._

I like women with short strapless dresses and high heels that make them taller and sexy.

In the back of my mind I know I want to see _Elena_ wearing those things. She has the body for it. Maybe this experiment can help me with that.

I smirked and pulled down the shorts and pulled the shirt over my head. I walked back to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

'Damon, you're hot, even in Elena's body,' I smirked while I put my hands on my waist and turned around. Elena's brown long hair flew across my face and landed perfectly on my shoulders. I almost smiled when I looked at the mirror again.

'Maybe this isn't that bad.' I walked out of the bathroom and almost slipped when I saw my body standing in Elena's bedroom.

'Elena,' I said and swallowed against the lump in my throat.

'What did you do?' she yelled, or actually it was me. _This shit freaks me out._

'I didn't do anything, I swear!' I responded and put my two fingers in the air.

'And why are you naked?' she yelled again.

'I was about to get changed, but then I thought that now I'm you why shouldn't I check it out?' I smirked.

'Gross, stop that and put some clothes on, we are going to Bonnie right away.'

'Ok boss, feeling all manly with my body, don't you?'

'Yeah and I remembered that I'm a vampire now, so watch out.'

'Do you really want to harm your own body? That would suck big time,' I said while putting on my clothes.

When I finally get them on, we walked down the stairs and through the door. My beautiful car was parked in front of her house and I could almost cry. _Ugh, being a woman makes me sick!_

I walked to the car and wanted to sit behind the wheel but a strong hand held me back.

'What are you doing, it's my car now!' she said and took my place.

'I hate this!' I said and sat next to her in the passenger seat.

_**Elena**_  
>I would enjoy the fact that I could boss Damon around as much as I wanted since I was the mighty vampire now if I weren't so freaked out that I was the mighty vampire now.<p>

It was without a doubt the scariest thing that ever happened to me, and not only because it was Damon's body I was occupying. But to be honest, I could've got worse. _Way_ worse. Although Damon's a dickhead first class, he is actually pretty hot. _And I _so_ didn't think that!_ It was just the fact that it was _possible_ to trade bodies. And I was even more worried about how long this joke would last.

'So, how was your morning, sunshine?' Damon, in my _goddamned_ body, asked and smirked. I had my focus on the road in front of me, my fists so tightly clenched my knuckles turned white. I couldn't look at myself, it was both fascinating and disturbing to finally see how other people looked at me. So I carefully watched to everything in front of me.

'Awful. Very funny to saddle me up with this stupid hangover. But it was nice to finally be able to hear what you guys say when you're talking about me. Stefan's really cute,' I rambled on and on, being extra sappy about Stefan only to gross Damon out. And it worked, because a firm scowl placed on his – my – face and his – my – nose scrunched up.

We drove a while in silence, but then Damon chimed up again. 'You know… we could also wait another day and use this situation.'

Although I would never admit this, I actually liked the idea. But it wasn't for me to act like that, being all mean and playing with other people's thoughts and feelings. And knowing Damon, he meant what he said in that exact way. So I shrugged a bit and turned around a corner.

He turned up the volume of the radio a bit before continuing. 'First of all, I would love to have sex as a girl before we change bodies again. But I definitely don't want to do that with Stefan, so I'm going to make you cheat on him, okay?'

I turned around briskly and waggled a finger in front of his face. 'I'm _not_ okay with that.' But I had to admit I was more than interested in having sex as the opposite gender myself, which made a burning hot flush of embarrassment crawl onto my cheeks.

Damon sighed. 'Please, Elena, Damon Salvatore never blushes. But I have an idea. We could do it with each other. Technically you have sex with yourself, so it isn't cheating. It's actually like masturbation, only much more fun.'

'You _so_ gross me out,' I mumbled and parked Damon's car in front of Bonnie's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really love this chapter XD it made me laugh. there is a really fun part in here so. enjoy that. thanks for the reviews :D i'm in love with this.**

**lol in love with your own story. **_talking about forever alone_**. ok back to the point. so this is my favorite part till now. so i hope you enjoy it like i did.**

**i hope Damon still stays in character i don't want to lose his ways. i like the badass/but still worries act he always does. don't want to hate but some stories make look like some horny person who wants to fuck everytime haha. XD LOVEYOU GUYS ENJOYY **

**Don't forget to review review review review! and ;[ dont hate me what i just said. i'm not hating on stories or anything is just what i see when i read it not that i didn't like it. ok i talk to much BYEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_**Damon**_

Finally we reached Bonnie's house. She did almost an hour to get there.

'You drive like a grandma, Elena,' I said a little bit annoyed.

'I just didn't want to ruin your car with reckless driving,' she responded.

I stepped out of the car, walked over to the house and knocked on Bonnie's door. I heard a lot of noises when finally the Bennett witch opened the door.

'Elena what are you doing here?' she said. 'With Damon?' she added a little bit confused.

'We have a major problem,' I answered and walked in with Elena right behind me.

Me and Elena, who was fucking up my body while biting my nails, were sitting on the couch waiting for Bonnie who was in the kitchen making some tea. When she came with a tray with cups of thee on it she gave me a cup and picked up the other one for herself and went to sit on the seat across of us.

Elena looked a bit disappointed when she didn't get a cup and started to bite her - my - nails even worse.

'Stop that,' I muttered.

'I can't help it,' she said back.

Bonnie looked at us with a weird face, totally not knowing what was going on.

'So what is the problem? And Damon, _what_ are you doing?' she said, looking at my body who was staring at her own body and patting my cheek. _This is so wrong!_

'This probably sounds pretty weird, but I am Damon,' I said. Bonnie gave me that weird face again and started to laugh really loudly._ This isn't funny at all!_

'Elena, that is ridiculous.'

'I'm telling the truth! I'm Damon. Tell her, Elena,' I said, looking at Elena.

'It's true,' she answered not very convincing.

'Prove it,' Bonnie responded.

'That time in our Sophomore year when you were madly in love with Chris you…'

'I know enough,' Bonnie said, interrupting Elena.

Bonnie looked at us and then saw the little thing I was doing and Elena was doing which she recognized as what only that certain person did.

'This is bad. How did it happen?'

'Well, I was totally tired so I wanted to sleep but that witch Emily showed up,' I said.

'Emily!' Elena and Bonnie yelled in chorus.

'Yeah, she was talking about some mumbo jumbo about teaching me a lesson.'

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair, totally not expecting this. 'I've never seen this before but this is definitely Emily's fault' she said. 'But why did you deserve a lesson?'

'Yeah Damon, what did you do this time?' Elena said.

'I didn't do anything bad this time!' _This didn't help me at all. I want my body back and fast!_

_**Elena**_  
>'Yeah right, like Emily would punish you without a reason,' Bonnie sighed before getting out of her seat. 'Maybe I can find something in my grimoire.'<p>

Damon nodded, I saw it in the corner of my eye since I tried not to pay too much attention to my body having a will on its own. Damon's will, for that matter. 'Yeah, try the big book of meanie spells.'

Bonnie sighed. 'She definitely is Damon. Really Elena, I never thought you could be obnoxious, but with him in your body…' I chuckled and Damon growled softly, but it hadn't that big of an effect because of my kind voice.

'Watch it, Bonnie, or I know where to find you when I get my mighty body back.'

Bonnie sat down with a book on her lap and Damon leaned over to take a look at it as well, and I? I was trying my best not to smell the wafts of blood flying my way. Bonnie smelled _delicious_.

I felt bad for Stefan and Damon for what they had to go through every single day. Especially for Stefan, since he was so close to me all the time. Not that Damon wasn't, because he tried to intrude my personal space whenever possible. Not that I _mind_ that.

_Wait, of course I mind._

I got pulled out of my thoughts by my body yelling at me. _Fuck. I need to go to the toilet._

I nervously wriggled into my seat. I had no clue whatsoever how I was going to survive this. Pee? Like a dude? How did I need to do that? I didn't want to touch Damon's… _you know what_.

'Elena, what's wrong?' Bonnie asked when she saw how Damon's body was all tensed up and moving back and forth in a very not-Damon-like manner.

Elena blushed, which resulted in another eye roll of Damon. 'I er… I need to go to the bathroom.'

'Then go?' she said, one eyebrow raised comically high. Then her mouth formed a perfect circle. 'Oh. Do you want me to come?'

'No!' It was Damon, but the exact answer Elena had in mind herself.

'I'll come. It's my body after all. I'll help.'

'_Oh gosh_,' I mumbled, but stood up and dragged him along anyway. I didn't know why, but it was pretty soothing that he would be there to help her. Although it was a bit embarrassing as well.

We stood still in front of the bathroom door for a few seconds, then I clapped in my hands and mumbled 'Let's do this'. Damon laughed.

I got in and Damon followed quickly, then I locked the door. Bonnie wasn't going to come upstairs, but I just wanted that feeling of safety.

I felt a hot body press against my back when I stood in front of the toilet and saw my hands – my fucking hands – going to the pants I was wearing.

It was one of the strangest and embarrassing moments of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**:D i really love the reviews we are getting hehe. makes me smile everytime. i know the chapters are short but i can't change them cause we already have written 13 chapters... in like one week O.o and i get really bored fast.. so that's why it's so short haha. i just can't write long. **

**if you think i'm posting this to slow then sorry. :O i dont want to post to fast... ._. so yeah. but enjoyyy! :DD review review! ofcourse. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_**Damon**_

'That was so wrong,' Elena said. I totally agreed, who would've thought I needed to help my own body to go pee…

'Don't make it a regular thing, I don't want to be some weird crazy person.'

'_You already are,_' I heared her whisper. I punched her against her shoulder and almost cried out from pain.

'What the...' I muttered.

'Oh my god Damon, I'm sorry,' Elena said quickly and took my hand to look at it. It was turning a little bit blue and started to sting really bad. 'This is my fault,' she said looking all worried. She made me look like sensitive man, which I was totally not!

'Don't worry so much, I'm the one who punched you,' I said. She nodded and we walked back to the living room where Bonnie was still sitting and drinking her cup of tea.

'We need to tell Stefan,' Bonnie said.

'No!' I yelled.

'What, why?' Elena responded.

'I don't want my brother yelling because I'm sort of in your body, and you know what that means.'

'What?' Elena asked. _Is she stupid?_

'He isn't the only one anymore who gets to see you not wearing clothes.' I only got a simple O, that meant she totally agreed with me.

'Won't it be hard? He is going to try to kiss you and stuff.' I didn't think about that yet.

'I'll just puke on him and everything will be fine.'

'Damon!'

'What? I'm not going to make out with my brother.'

'Ok, this isn't working at all.'

'You guys, we can make some rules while I search for a solution to solve this problem,' Bonnie said.

'And how long will it take to make us normal again?'

'I don't know but meanwhile just don't make a big scene.'

'That isn't be that hard, I think,' Elena said.

'Yeah, if Elena doesn't start asking me to shower her then yeah, it would work out,' I smirked, dodging Elena's punch of death and menacing glare.

'Ok, Damon you have to stay away from Stefan as good as possible.'

'But maybe he will think Elena doesn't want him anymore, I wouldn't mind her decision, he's such a prude.'

'Like you are the dream of every girl,' she said while rolling her eyes.

'All the women I've been with told me so,' I smirked.

'Then they're wrong.'

'And you two need to stay together, especially because you are a vampire now and you can't control yourself yet,' Bonnie said. Elena nodded and looked at me with a worried look.

'We can do this Elena, I'll help you,' I said. _Or at least I hope we can do this._

_**Elena**_  
>We spent a little while at Bonnie's, but she had to leave because she had promised to meet up with Caroline at the Mystic Grill, so we found ourselves back at my place around lunch time. I prepared a few slices of toast for Damon, but I however had no hunger at all. No hunger for human food, that was. Every nerve in my body craved for the tiniest bit of human blood.<p>

When I flopped down on the couch and handed Damon his plate silence came down on us again. I fiddled with the television remote while Damon ate, but that didn't make the blood thirst go away, so I sighed and got up.

'What's wrong, Elena?' Damon asked, shoving down the last bit of toast into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

'I need blood, Damon. If I don't get any soon I think I'm going to die or something,' I groaned, barely able to control myself anymore. It only got worse when Damon came to stand in front of me and canted his – my – neck a bit.

'Take a bit of mine. Or, actually, yours. Just a bit, a few gulps should be enough. You can go to the boarding house tomorrow to get a few packs, but we really can't leave now,' he explained logically and showed a bit more of my pale neck.

I felt my teeth against my lips and couldn't control myself any longer. I licked my lips before I placed them on the hot skin, the blood pulsed underneath it and I felt my body tense up for the thing to happen.

It was actually pretty easy to dug my teeth into my own flesh. I felt the blood pour into my mouth and eagerly started to suck, until I felt hands pushing against my chest. When my own voice rang into my ear I pulled back.

'Auwch, that shit really hurts. I had forgotten about that, it's been a while...' He pushed his hand against his neck and sighed. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let you bite yourself in your neck. That's too obvious.'

'Perfectly on time, Sherlock,' I said sarcastically before I rolled my eyes. Then I headed for the kitchen to get a bandage to cover the bite marks.

When I had easily covered the bite marks I pulled Damon up to my room. I didn't want Jenna coming in and stumbling in on us. She didn't have to know Damon was here.

We crashed on my bed and I looked up at the ceiling. I really had no idea whatsoever about how we were going to survive this. Maybe it would last for a few days or weeks, or even _months_.

'You know, I could really use a nap right now. I'm tired as fuck,' Damon mumbled into my ear. I nodded, I could use a nap as well.

He spooned me from behind and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled, and with my eyes closed, I could easily pretend that it was Damon's arm and not my own, and it was Damon's lips brushing against my neck and his breathes against my cheek instead of my own.

With a smile of contentment I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Damon**_

I woke up and felt strong hands around my waste. When I looked up I saw that Elena still was sleeping. I showed a little smile because I never got so close to Elena. But it's weird because I'm hugging my own body.

'Stop staring at yourself, it's freaking me out,' I heard Elena mumble.

'I can't resist, I'm just so damn gorgeous,' I smirked.

'Slept well?' she asked.

'I guess so, I didn't know I would pass out for so long,' I answered. It was quiet for a second but then I felt Elena not underneath me anymore.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'How late is it?'

'9 am, why?'

'I need to go to school, I mean you!' she yelled, totally panicking.

'Elena…'

'This is not good! What should we do?'

'Elena!'

'What?'

'It's Sunday,' I said. I saw Elena's face relaxe and she started to breathe slowly again.

'But I think we really need to think about that.'

'Yeah, but first breakfast!' I said and got off the bed.

I wanted to walk through the door but a warm hand grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back.

'What? I'm hungry, I have needs now!'

'We can't just walk down the stairs together like some happy couple.' I liked the sound of that. Me and Elena being a couple, of course in our own bodies.

'What then?'

'I'll wait here, you get something to eat and come back.'

'Ok Einstein.' I walked down the stairs alone and passed Jeremy who didn't say anything and just walked up the stairs._ What a bitch._

There was nobody in the kitchen so I could relax and not have to act like a girl. I walked to the fridge and opened the door and saw so much delicious food. _Damn I missed this._ Just being _hungry_ for normal food, not using food as a distraction for the real deal, actually felt really nice.

I picked everything I thought would be delicious and started making my breakfast. I heard loud noises upstairs which made me look up and hurry with my breakfast. I picked up a tray that I found in one of the cabinets and put everything on it and walked upstairs as fast as I could.

I saw Jeremy in Elena's room screaming at the person who was standing in front of him.

'Elena, what are you doing with this man?'

'Nothing? Just eating breakfast,' I said as innocent as possible.

'Calm down Jeremy, he was just talking vampire business, no biggy,'

'Ok, but better keep your hands of my sister, I still don't like you,' he said and made me roll my eyes. _Definitely a pain in the ass._

When Jeremy finally left I put my tray on the bed and jumped on the place beside it and started eating a bit from everything. Left-overs from the bacon from last evening's dinner and cold waffles, a piece of pie, pudding, and lots of other stuff...

'Damn Damon, are you trying to make me fat?' she asked.

'You already are,' I said sarcastic. Of course she wasn't fat, she had the most beautiful body I had ever seen. I smirked at her and started to eat the rest of my breakfast.

_**Elena**_  
>I sat down next to him, frowning at the way he was putting all of that <em>junk<em> inside of _my_ body, but it amused me as well that he was so obviously enjoying to fulfill his needs by eating. When she grabbed one of the waffles and took a bite from it she felt nothing at all. She knew he _had_ to miss it.

They sat there for a while, even when Damon's breakfast was already nowhere to be seen anymore, and enjoyed the silence between the two of them. It didn't last long, however, when Jeremy crossed the hallway again and Damon smirked.

'What did Jeremy say to you when he came in?' Damon asked genuinely interested.

Elena shrugged and twirled the fork she was holding around and around in her hand to have something to be concentrated on. When she looked at Damon however, she couldn't concentrate anymore. Because a) he leaned in so close she could count her own eye lashes and b) well, a said enough already.

'Please, back off, you freak me out. He just started to yell about me being here and in this bed and stuff. He doesn't like you, honey.'

Damon frowned at that, but his face light up too at the sweet little nickname. 'Aw Elena, you are being a sappy girl.'

'You wish. Now get up and get showered. I'll put an outfit together. An outfit that is like _me_, you know, so we don't pull too much attention to ourselves.' I got up and walked over to my closet to look through some of my clothes. Damon shuffled into the bathroom.

Before he entered he stopped and looked over his shoulder. 'Where are we going?'

'Out, I don't want to be here any longer. Maybe we could go to the boarding house for some of your clothes and packages of blood,' I thought out loud and then locked eyes with him, 'and then we could go for a walk or something.'

'Sure. What you want, princess. Now excuse me, there is a shower waiting for me to get all naughty on your body.' He jumped into the room and slammed the door shut, and locked it before I could even get there. I knew I could easily break the door down, but I didn't want that either. I just didn't want Damon to _use_ my body for his perverted mind.

'Damon, really, if you do anything funny with it, I swear I will never talk to you again.'

'Don't worry babe, I will be a good boy. Oh gosh, this sounds so bad out of your mouth.'

Elena couldn't withhold a giggle, which made her laugh even more because she heard a giggle in _Damon's_ voice. And Damon giggling happened to be the number one of all the hilarious things in the world. Damon _never_ giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry that i keep you guys waiting ! :D i will be faster this time!. by the way this might sound stupid but what does AU means? i know that AH means all Human -_- dooh! but AU i dont know sow can anybody tell me? :D and yes ENOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**Damon**_

I came out of the bathroom with a towel covering my body. Elena was looking out of the window, wandering in her own world. _What would she be thinking about? _She turned around and looked a bit shocked and I saw my face turning red.

'Stop making me look like I'm a sissy,' I said.

'Sorry, I can't help it, your body has his own will,' she responded. I took the clothes that Elena had chosen from the bed and looked at it with a disapproving look. _Good god, she has no taste in fashion at _all_._

'You really need to show some skin sometimes, Elena,' I told her.

'Why? I don't want to seduce anybody so I don't really care. Just change Damon, I'm thirsty.' I rolled my eyes but changed, then brushed my hair like she always had. Flat and boring.

'Damon, hurry up,' she yelled from downstairs.

'Yeah yeah,' I muttered and walked down the stairs.

We drove to the boarding house to pick up some clothes and stuff. I hoped Stefan wasn't there but that would be impossible, the dude does nothing much.

We stepped out of the car and walked in silence until we reached the front door. Elena opened the door and moved aside so I could pass.

'Ladies first,' she grinned. I smirked and walked into the house. I didn't hear anything so maybe he wasn't home after all, but I got my hopes up too early. Elena and I walked up the stairs, and I was sad when I saw Stefan right in front of us.

'Hey baby bro,' I said and slapped myself when I forgot I wasn't in my own body. Elena looked at me like she was about to kill me and Stefan looked strangely at me. _Like I am on drugs or something. Like_ Elena _is on drugs or something._

'What did you say?' he asked.

'Er... hey darling, didn't see you, you look really hot today,' I said, hoping he would just walk away. I felt my breakfast coming up my throat and I wanted to puke it out and all over the place, with Stefan my main goal of course, but I swallowed it back down. _Act like Elena!_

'What are you doing with Damon?'

'Chatting, hanging out,...'

'You never hang out with him, so what is this?'

'We are friends now, right Damon?' I said and looked at Elena with a twinkling in my eyes. She nodded and walked past us into my room.

'You two are acting really strange.'

'Stefan, loosen up a bit. Can't I be friends with your brother?' I scowled.

'Not really, because you hate him.'

'Not anymore.' I ignored Stefan when he said something after that and followed Elena.

'That was close, but we got it covered now,' I said.

'Not really, he knows there is something.'

'I don't care, let me look into my closet for some clothes and you will get some blood bags.' She nodded and left the room.

_**Elena**_  
>I knew the way to the basement very well, so I decided to try out my new powers. My eyes shut a bit in concentration and I started to run. I noticed how easy it was to gain the kind of speed all of the vampires I've ever seen always had. It felt awesome, like I was free and almost <em>flying<em> and nothing could stop me.

I stopped in front of the giant freezer and pulled up the lid. The smell of blood immediately crushed into my face and I had to tense every muscle in my body to control myself. I would've launched myself onto the packages of blood if it weren't for my plain concentration.

I grabbed a few bags of blood and ran up again, easily sliding into Damon's room again. He had packed a bunch of his clothes in a sports bag and threw it to me when I entered. I caught it in a blink's time and dropped the blood doing so, but my reflexes were highly tensed and I could pull them out of their Dive of Doom towards the floor before they reached their target.

Damon whistled. 'Seems like you're getting a control over my abilities. Good. But don't get used to it, Gilbert.' He gave me flashing smile before passing me and leaving the room. I followed him down the stairs.

Our way outside was blocked by Stefan, who was looking at us like we had grown a second head or something. Which, when I glanced to my shoulders quickly, hadn't happened – fortunately. I could barely handle not being in my own body, a second head would be just a little bit much too much.

'Where are you going?' he asked. He shot me a very dark look before he moved his glance to Damon, to me in his eyes, and his eyes softened. It even looked adoringly, and I had muster all my efforts again to stay under control – this time to not launch myself on my boyfriend and kiss him into next week.

After looking disgusted in my direction he flashed a gigantic smile at Stefan. 'We're just going for a walk.'

'A walk? You two? Why?' He frowned, and I finally noticed what Damon meant when he said Stefan had a gigantic forehead. _I am now even taking over Damon's points of view on things, dear god, this is _so _not going to work out well._

'Why not? We are _friends_, Stefan. Friends do things like talk about feelings and walk together in dark, scary woods.'

'Does Damon have _feelings_?' He snorted. Damon's face scrunched up, my jaw dropped. But I knew I had to act like I was Damon, so I put a step forwards and poked his chest with my finger.

'Listen, butt face, I'm going to tell you one thing. Or you approve the friendship I'm establishing with Elena here,' at this I pointed at her, 'or you don't. But if you don't, I swear to god I'm going to make you regret that. You should be glad I'm willing to be friends with her, instead of seducing her into my arms.' When I finally spit the last words into his face I saw the proud glimmering in Damon's eyes and I couldn't help myself from smirking. So I was pretty good at Damon imitations… that would make this just that bit easier to persist.

Damon grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out. 'I'm proud of you,' he chuckled.

I grinned toothily at that. 'Thanks.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg the reviews :3 so much love. makes me all meweheehe! **

**sow chapter eight. i know there still short. but o.o we already have written like 18 chapters the same way. (1000+)**

**i'm already thinking about a new story. it's not comedy or sweet. it's gonna be obsessive dangerous horrifying kind of Romance**

**of course Delena! and i really don't know why this story is rated M. i'm/we not gonna write orgasms. i will tell you in the next chapter what the other story will be about. :D so enjoy and review review! :D **

**ps, we don't really ... go into the details like super hearing stuff. i'm sorry if we forgot to think about that.. so yeah :O read! and have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>

_**Damon**_

It was smart to throw the bags out of the window or Stefan would go crazy. He didn't need to know about our sleepover. When we were back in the car I started to breathe normal again.

'So, that's done, do you want to make-out or something?' I asked her.

'No,' she responded rudely, but I could feel the tension which said that she actually wanted to.

'Ok lady-I'm-not-fun.' I pouted.

We drove back to Elena's house and dropped our stuff.

'Mystic Grill?'

'Mystic Grill,' she answered and nodded.

We arrived at the Mystic Grill and saw Bonnie's car parked. _Maybe she found something!_ We walked in together and saw Bonnie sitting with Caroline at a booth far in the back.

'Elena!' Bonnie said when she spotted us. I sat next to Bonnie and Elena, who is me, next to Caroline, who wasn't that happy about it.

'Did you find something?' I asked in a whisper.

'No, not yet, this spell isn't an easy one.' _Great, just great._

'What are you guys talking about? What spell?' Caroline frowned.

'Oh yeah, you don't know, can I tell her?' Bonnie asked.

'Tell me what? Guys, I want to know!' Bonnie looked at Elena and Elena looked at me waiting for my approval.

'Why not? That is, if she keeps her mouth shut up about it,' I said. Caroline looked at us totally confused and waiting for an answer.

'Elena is trapped in Damon's body and Damon in Elena's. Emily did that,' Bonnie explained.

'Wait... what?'

'Are you that blond?' I said a little bit annoyed. Caroline rolled her eyes and knew for sure that was Damon, Elena would never talk to her like that.

'So, to get this straight. You are Damon?'

'Yup. Wonderful, isn't it?'

'This is weird.'

'I figured,' Elena said.

'How does it feel to be Damon Salvatore?' she asked with naughty voice.

'Weird.'

'If I was him for a day I totally would abuse the situation and have some fun,' she grinned. Elena thought for a second and then realized what she was saying.

'Ew, gross Caroline!'

'And Damon, did you do anything kinky with her body yet?'

'No, but I'm planning to. It isn't as much fun if Elena doesn't want to do that with me though,' I smirked.

'I'm not having sex with you!' she almost screamed. People were looking our way and Elena turned red and hid her face.

'It's kind of cute to see Damon blush,' Bonnie said.

'Back off Bonnie, and Elena stop blushing, you are ruining my image.'

'I can't help it, I'm shy very easily.' I can't remember being her shy. She is a strong girl and definitely with the situation we are in. I mean the vampire problem, not the switch problem.

_**Elena**_  
>A few minutes passed and we got our first drinks, a nicely cold bottle of beer. I took a few sips from it and noticed right away that Damon was a way more experienced drinker.<p>

'So… Elena…' I looked up at my name and nodded, Caroline continued, 'how are we going to do the sleepover we planned for next weekend?'

'Kinky,' Damon grinned and wiggled my small eyebrows. I spit out my mouth full of beer because of the sight of it, it was pretty _hilarious_.

'Perv,' Bonnie mumbled and both Caroline and I nodded in agreement.

'Okay, fine. But I hope we've changed back in the meantime. I can't handle being a chick for that long.'

'Been there before then?' I said and grinned into his direction before downing the rest of my bottle. I also had noticed that I didn't feel so bloodthirsty when I drank alcohol, so I was more than happy to drink as much as Damon would normally do just to forget about that part of a vampire for a while.

Damon pushed the palm of his head against his head. 'Oh please. That's so childish. Okay, who wants a glass of whisky?'

I raised my hand immediately and the other two did too, so Damon got up and went to order the drinks. Caroline and Bonnie shove towards me now he was finally gone.

'Is he treating you right, Elena?' Bonnie asked, her one hand rested on my back and the other was slowly running through my hair. It was a _very_ strange sight, but I felt comfortable under it. Caroline leaned over so hard she almost tumbled over the table.

'Yeah, he does. He's being nice. With the usual Damon-remarks, of course, but he isn't a constant jerk.'

'That's a good thing,' Caroline nodded and held my hands in her owns. 'But if you ever get tired of him, just come over to my place.'

'I will, but I don't think I can leave him alone home. Not when Jenna and Jeremy are there.' I could imagine the worst things happening when that did occur, it wasn't even hard to visualize that idea. Damon could easily ruin my whole life in just one hour.

Bonnie sighed. 'True. We can't trust him alone with Jenna and Jeremy. Neither with Stefan. But I _do_ think you should tell him.'

Caroline's eyes went wide. 'Stefan doesn't know?'

'No, I don't want him. He's always worried and protective over me, and it's awesome to be free for once.' I whispered and nodded as to make myself believe that _that_ was the reason I wanted to keep this a secret, but deep downside I knew that being close with Damon was a bigger reason to not tell anything. Although I would never admit that, not even to myself.

When Damon came back with the drinks I downed mine very fast and slammed the glass down on the wood. It burned down my throat and ached in my stomach, but the buzz between my ears felt soft and I finally stopped thinking for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Damon**_

We were there already for a while when we decided to go home as it was getting pretty late and Elena had to go to school the next day.

'So do you want to watch a movie or something?' Elena asked while we walked to the car.

'It's not my kind of thing to spend my time with, but why not? I'm a girl now anyways,' I responded.

When we were back home, it was silent and empty. 'The house all for ourselves,' I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows again.

'Stop doing that, it's making me look funny,' she said and went to the dvd-collection next the television. I jumped on the couch and made myself comfortable. 'What do you want to see?'

'An action movie, a lot of blood and hot sex,' I grinned.

'I don't think we have a film like that,' she answered.

'Jeremy? Doesn't he have scary movies or something?'

'Maybe, I'll go and check.' She used the vampire speed to go upstairs and came back with a few dvd's in her hand.

'You're really getting the hang of it.' She nodded and dropped the movies on the table.

'I have: Scream, Saw, Taken, Wanted and The Ring,' I looked at every cover and choose Scream. 'Scream it is,' she smiled at me. I smiled back and felt the tension rise between us. I wanted to get up and kiss her so badly, our eyes were locked for a few seconds and we both leaned in, but Elena looked away and broke the moment.

She put the dvd in the dvd-player and went to sit on the couch far away from me.

'Are you afraid that I'm going to rape you or something?' I asked.

'I don't trust you, not even in my body.' I rolled my eyes and started to watch the movie. A few minutes later I felt Elena coming closer to me and she grabbed my arm. I looked up at her and saw that she was a little bit scared.

'Are you scared, miss Gilbert?' I smirked. She didn't respond and kept her arm locked with mine. 'If you don't want to watch it anymore, we could put it off you know.' She shook her head and put her head against mine. I started to get a little bit sleepy and felt my eyes slowly closing.

I felt Elena's arm around me, she pulled me a little bit closer to her. I looked up and smiled at her, she showed a small smile back and we went back to watch the movie.

'This is nice,' I confessed. I never knew I could be so comfortable in somebody's arms.

'I agree,' she whispered.

_**Elena**_  
>I didn't know what I was thinking, but before I knew I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Or actually, I pulled my own body closer, which was slightly better. But it still was Damon's mind.<p>

My attention started to fade when Damon drew patterns on the inside of my arm and I found myself losing track of the storyline when my gaze was concentrated on long, feminine fingers slowly running along my skin.

'Damon?' He looked up at me but he didn't stop with the movements of his fingers along my limb, so I coughed. His mouth formed a circle and he pulled his hand back.

'Yeah?'

'Could we just go to bed? I changed my mind, I don't want to watch a movie after all,' I sighed, running a hand through my hair and once again being confronted with the fact that this wasn't my body at all.

'Sure. Let's go up then.' He pulled me up my feet and I quickly shut off everything before heading upstairs with him.

Damon sat down on the edge of my bed and I lay down on the rug on the floor, nonchalantly spread out my limbs and eyes closed. I heard someone laugh.

'You look ridiculous.'

'Thanks.'

At that moment a soft thud shook me out of my relaxing position and when I fluttered my eyes open I saw Stefan standing in front of me.

I quickly got onto my feet and faced him with my teeth clenched onto each other. I didn't want him here at this moment. It was confusing enough to not freak out just when I was with Damon, in front of people who didn't knew was another thing. 'Stefan! What are you doing here?' I spit into his face, and I heard a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

Damon got up as well and placed a hand on both mine and his arm. 'Chillaxe.' I bit my lower lip not to burst out in laughter.

Stefan gave Damon a strange look before he turned to face me again. 'Listen, Damon, it's all good that you and Elena are such a good friends, but I can visit my girlfriend if I want to.' He placed his arm around Damon's hips and pulled him close to kiss him. It was strange to see Stefan kiss Elena, while I was Elena. Damon pushed him away.

'Stefan, seriously. It's not because I'm your girlfriend', he frowned deeply at that, 'that you need to be all aggressive against Damon. And you don't need to flaunt our relationship in his face.'

Stefan now turned his back to me and pushed Damon on the bed to kneel in front of him. 'Honey, I don't know what's wrong, but if you're mad at me for something I did then just tell me. You don't need to befriend Damon to get back at me, I'm really sorry if I hurt you.'

'Oh, so she can't be friends with me without another reason? Like the fact I'm awesome and stuff.'

'Damon, please don't defend this, I want to talk to Elena.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! :)  
>It's Kayley, the other author and usually not the one that writes those Author Note's. But I'm updating it today, so tadaam.<br>I just wanted to say that I'm now done with exams (Graduated from high school, hell yeah! :D) and that we will continue writing so we can keep updating.  
>I also wanted to apologize in advance for chapter eleven, which will be rather controversial.<br>Hope you enjoy, your reviews make me grin like a giant goofball, so thank you _so _very much! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_**Damon  
><strong>_'What is the problem?' I asked with an annoyed voice. Stefan looked at me like I just told him he was ugly.

'Elena, really, are you asking me _that_?' It was a good question? I thought about what I just had said and shrugged.

'Should I actually believe that you and Damon are friends and do girl sleepovers like it's normal? I'm your boyfriend, Elena. Damon isn't!' he yelled.

'Ugh, Stefan, don't worry so much. He's not going to steel me from you,' I said.

'Do you really believe that?' he asked while raising his eyebrows.

'I trust him. You can go now, Damon and I are having a so-called 'Girl Sleepover'.'

'You want me to go?' he said with a broken voice. _Maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to say._

'Of course I don't want you to go, but I don't know anymore.'

'No no, I totally understand if you need your precious time with Damon, don't be bothered by me.' he said bitter and walked away. I heard the door slam and a car driving away.

'What was that?' Elena came in the hallway where Stefan and I just were talking.

'Stefan left really mad,' I responded.

'What? Why? What did you do?'

'I told him to leave us alone.'

'Damon! He's going to hate me for this!'

'Elena, I'm sorry.'

'No Damon, I don't need your sorry,' she said and left the house mad like Stefan, leaving me here all alone.

'Fuck, what did I just do?' I really wanted to scream at that point, but walked back into the room and let myself fall on her bed. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift away. I didn't want to hurt Elena, or when I'm really honest, neither do I want to hurt my brother.

'Damon.' I looked up and looked at Elena, who was standing in the doorway.

'Uh, your back,' I whispered. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to Stefan. It's just that...'

'It's fine, Damon, I know why you did it,' she interrupted me. She walked to the bed I was lying on and flopped down next to me. We didn't say anything, just looked at each other. A little smile came across her face and I couldn't help but smile back. She was stroking my hair and went with her fingers to my cheek and stopped at my neck. I closed my eyes, embracing this moment.

'I'm sorry,' I muttered.

'It's ok,' she whispered. I felt the hot tickle of her breath against my lips.

'Did I already mention that my breath smells really good?'

'We human people call that brushing your teeth,' she said. I started to laugh and opened my eyes.

_**Elena**_  
>When he opened his eyes again I noticed how close I had actually become so I backed off a little, but my fingers still rested on his neck. My neck, actually. It was really, really strange. But if I didn't think too much about it I could easily forget it and just act like I still was Elena and he still Damon, which we were, but not completely.<p>

I let my fingertips gently swift over the bite marks and then trailed my fingers back up to cup his cheek. My thumb stroked over cheek bone and Damon's breath left his throat ragged.

'Is it strange that I don't really care about Stefan being mad?' I asked and chew nervously on my bottom lip. I wasn't lying, I really couldn't care less about him storming out of my house and being moody and grumpy and mad. And I didn't know why, because I normally did everything to keep Stefan happy. I _loved_ him. I loved him _so_ much. And yet I found myself at that moment pretty unaffected.

'Of course not,' he laughed and pulled me closer, our bodies clashed against one another and I rested my head against his, 'you have me, I'm both awesome and hilarious. You don't need Saint Stefan.'

'You're never serious, are you?' I sighed but grinned and let my hands fall in between our bodies. Our breaths mingled and I started to zone out because of our shared warmth. He kept talking to me until I felt nothing but my heartbeat.

On the black of my eyelids started to play a large collection of awesome memories like some kind of movie, memory after memory came by and I felt a sentiment of contentment settle in my chest, right next to the boll of warmth fluttering in my chest.

I sighed and crossed the last boundary between reality and dream and floated away into a world full of beautiful dreams.

When I woke up the next morning I heard Damon showering. I wrapped the blankets around me, cold wind flushed through the window.

I was about to fall asleep again when Damon decided to make it impossible to get to sleep again by starting to sing and belting out very high notes. I grabbed his pillow and smashed it against the bathroom door, but he didn't stop. On the contrary, he even sang higher – which I didn't think was possible.

'Elena! Come into the bathroom. We need to discuss some things. I really don't know how I'm going to survive going to your school. I haven't been to school for years.'

I groaned but got up and walked into the bathroom. It was amazingly warm in there, steam swallowed me. I pushed down the lid of the toilet and sat down, my hands folded in my lap and I started to explain everything he might need to know.

'But Bonnie and Caroline will be there, so no need to worry.'

'No need? Those two bitches don't like me, how should I not worry?'

'Watch it, Salvatore!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Please dont kill us because of this and do not think we are some kind of sick people who adore this stuff, haha. This chapter is btw only Damon's point of view and chapter 12 will only be Elena's.  
>Like I already said this isn't who we usually are or what we usually think about! It was funny when we wrote it! So ENJOY and dont stop reading because of this! :']<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_**Damon**_

Elena already left to get some more stuff at the boarding house and said to meet me at school.

This was the right time to begin with my plan. _Operation Hot Elena!_

I opened her closed and started looking for something that would be perfect. 'Damn Elena, why don't you have useful clothes?' I muttered.

When I saw a black dress I picked it out of the closet and looked at it.

'I only have to cut the sleeves off and make it a little bit shorter. Then it will be perfect,' I smirked and went searching for a pair of scissors. I just started to cut the dress when I heard footsteps.

'Elena, what are you doing?' Jeremy asked. I turned around and locked eyes with the pair of the confused brother.

'Er… making a dress?' I said with a big smile.

'Okay, hurry up before we are late.'

'Yeah yeah, go ahead, I'll see you there.' Jeremy nodded and left the room.

I smiled when I saw the dress was done. 'Now some shoes.' _Damon, you're making clothes, this womanthing is going straight to your head._

Thank god that Elena had some black high heels in her closet or I needed to forget this whole plan.

I threw the dress and the shoes on her bed and walked back to the bathroom. I searched for the curling iron and put it in the socket.

'Ok, how does this work?'

'Hey Damon.' I turned around and almost put my hand on the hot iron.

'Katherine?'

'Long time no see.' she looked at me with her evil smile. _Why is this bitch here, and why does she know I'm Damon?_

'How do you…'

'I know everything, baby.'

'No seriously, how do you know?'

'I have my people,' she said and walked my way.

'You know something, don't you?' I growled.

'Maybe… And I see you are trying to curl your hair like mine, I figured everybody wants to be like me.'

'Yeah Katherine, everybody wants to be a bitch who's only loved by herself and will therefore die alone.'

'Ouch.'

'What do you know?' I asked while looking in the mirror.

'Do you really think that I'm going to tell you what I know?' she laughed and in a second she was standing right next to me. 'You know I can kill you in a second, don't you?' she said, her breath stroking my skin.

'Just leave, I don't want you here and I need to go to school.'

'Damon, caring about school. I'm impressed.'

'I'm doing it for Elena. But seriously, can you go now? I'm busy.'

'You do not even know how to use that thing,' she smirked, 'so let me help you.'

I sat down on the edge of the bath tub while Katherine took the curling iron in one hand and a brush in the other. If I had to be honest, I was really scared. She could do painful things with _anything_, so something that produced that kind of warmth was no exception. It was even _worse._

'Relax, Damon. If I wanted to kill this killerbody, I would've done it already a long time. Even before you came here in Mystic Falls.' Her finger ran tantalizing slow along my arm and ended on my bare shoulder, which made me realize I only wore a set of lacy underwear, nothing more.

I swallowed, but let Katherine run her fingers through my hair and scratch her nails along my skull. A shuddering breath left my throat, it resulted in a feminine giggle from Katherine.

When she curled my hair I felt a burning hot sensation crawl up my spine, and not only because it was warm and _so_ close to my skin, but also because Katherine's free hand was roaming my back.

She had hardly pronounced the word 'done' or I already rose to my feet and stood in front of the mirror to check the result out. It looked more than fine, she hadn't done anything funny with it, so I turned around to thank her and there she was, mere inches away from me.

'Thanks,' I gulped, the blood in my veins boiling and something hot flutter in the pit of my stomach. _Damn you, Katherine,_ I cursed in my head. She still had the same effect on me.

Her hands softly gripped my hips and gently trailed up to place her fingers on the edge of the dark purple bra. I swallowed loudly.

'I'm bored, I need some fun,' she smirked. My brows knit together, but before I could ask what she was trying to explain to me, she leaned in. Her lips felt tender and soft against mine, but the kiss grew heated too soon and I felt one of her hands fist into my hair and the other one sneaked into my bra to cup one of my breasts.

I moaned into her mouth while our tongues fought for dominance and she pushed me roughly against the sink, the cold marble feeling pleasant against my smoldering skin.

We broke apart to gasp for air, pants tumbling over our lips and into the tensed air between us. She looked hungrily at me, like it wasn't strange for her to kiss someone who practically _was_ her, and I really couldn't care less. I had loved the woman in front of me for already many years and it wasn't that hard to forget everything she had done to me, Elena and all the others just to enjoy this moment. So I didn't hesitate to launch myself on her again and reconnect our lips.

We moved to the bed and she straddled my hips, she sucked on my pulse point and scraped her teeth along the sensitive skin. When she bit me my fingers slipped underneath her shirt and got up to her breasts. Now it was her turn to let an uncontrollable sound escape in between our tongues.

She pushed me back into the mattress and got of off me to readjust her shirt and hair and smile devilishly. 'Sorry Damon, you have to go to school.' She wiggled her eyebrows and waved before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

I groaned loudly, my pulse throbbing and an itching ache between my legs. 'Jesus holy motherfucking Christ, Katherine! A ladyboner is _not_ something I can bear a whole day long!' But I knew she wouldn't obey any of my begs, so I got up on my shaky legs, got in the dress and heels and tried to fix the mess my hair had become. A layer of make-up was needed to cover the hickey and bite mark in my neck.

I sighed and tried to ignore the throbbing in my body. 'Let's do this. Damon Salvatore goes back to high school!'


	12. Chapter 12

**i didn't think that people actually would like the damon(elena)/Katherine thing. and we are glad! that people liked it and thought it was funny!**

**and hot in a sick way. but enjoy :] this is only Elena's point of view. and sorry that the chapters are short.. ;]**

**we are kinda working on a new story also and the chapter there will be longer but we put that online in the future. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

_**Elena**_

I walked into the boarding house, which was completely silent. 'Hello?' I yelled. No answer. I sighed in relief and walked further into the house, made my way to the basement where they kept the blood bags.

I put a few ones in my bag and went back upstairs. I felt utterly shocked when I saw Stefan at the end of the stairs. Hadn't seen him coming.

'Hey bro,' I said as casually as possible.

'Don't _hey bro_ me, what are you doing?' _Hmm, Stefan doesn't look happy. At _all_. I can even see the sadness in his eyes and I completely know why. This is all my fault._

'I'm... I'm,' I sighed again and tried to walk pass him.

'This is the first time you don't know what to say.'

'Because I don't know, ok?'

'You don't know what you are doing? I know exactly what you are doing!'

'And that is?' I looked him in the eyes and could see the anger all over his face now.

'You want Elena. You are in love with her,' he laughed and continued, 'I already knew that, that was so obvious. But I didn't think Elena...' His laugh disappeared now and he was looking down at his shoes.

'Stefan, look at me.' He didn't look up so I pushed his head up with my finger so his eyes were locked with mine.

'Elena loves you! Only you get that.'

'But the way she looks at you. It's different It's passion. And then the way you look… it's like you are meant for each other and I'm just standing in the way.'

'You can't say that. Yes, I know there is something but she belongs with you, it will always be you. Do you understand me? _You_.' I walked away, not even waiting for an answer, and walked straight to my car.

I drove to school where Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler were already sitting at a picnic table. I stepped out of the car and walked straight to them.

'Hey Damon.' Caroline said as Elena sat down next to her. Tyler shot her a weird look – Damon didn't go to school… _ever_ – but it disappeared when Caroline started to talk animatedly about her fun weekend.

'Where is Elena?' I asked, locking eyes with Bonnie.

'She should be here by now,' she frowned.

I saw a bunch of people running to the square and loudly talking about some girl. 'Oh my god, did you see her? She's hot,' I heard a boy say while walking to the same place where everybody was headed to.

'Oh my god,' Bonnie muttered. I followed Bonnie's gaze and saw what she was looking at.

Damon was wearing a black strapless dress that ended right above the knees and black high heels. His hair was perfectly curled and made him almost look like… _Katherine. _I couldn't believe my eyes.

'Wow, Elena definitely looks hot today,' Tyler said with his jaw somewhere between his ankles but the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smirk.

'Tyler! Shut the fuck up,' I said and scowled, then I stood up and walked over to where '_Elena_' was enjoying from all the attention. I pushed some kids away before me to clear my path.

When he saw me his smirk faltered and I grabbed him by the wrist to drag him out of the circle of attention and into the school building. Once we were in the security of the school I pinned him against the wall.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm making you look all kinds of sexy, Elena. You should be thankful, you'll be popular in no time,' he winked.

'I don't want to be popular. I just want to be me. You look more like Katherine than like me.'

He rolled his eyes. 'There is no denying that Katherine is as hot as a woman possibly can be.'

I wanted to react on that but my eyes trailed down and I saw something red against the pale skin of his neck. My fingers immediately reached up and touched the mark. 'Oh my god, who did that?' I rubbed a bit of the foundation away to get a clearer view and then the hickey came in to sight. 'Is that a _hickey_? Damon, what on earth have you done?'

'I swear it wasn't my fault, I… Katherine came and-'

'Katherine? What did Katherine do to my body? Did she get my blood?'

Damon shook his head and frowned, when I turned around I saw Alaric. He looked very confused at the two of us so I took a step back and let go of Damon's wrists. 'Hey.'

'Damon, what are you doing here?'

'I'm going to school, _mister_ Alaric. Is there something wrong with that?'

'Not at all.' He looked at Damon and gave him a sympathetic smile. 'Come to me right away if he bothers you.'

'Thanks Rick, I will! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some boys to please.' He turned on his heels and gracefully left the corridor. Outside he was met with a group of guys all willing to talk to her and look at her. I rolled my eyes and walked away, making a beeline for my locker.

I took the books I needed for my first few classes and started to pace through the corridors. So Damon and Katherine had… _I don't want to think about this. I really don't want to visu- oh my god, I shouldn't have thought about that. My eyes, my poor little eyes. Why did I need this image in my head? I will never be able to think about anything else when I hear her name…_

'Damon?'

_This is so gross. And would she…_

'Damon?'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. There was Jeremy.

'Yeah?'

'Can I talk to you? I'm really worried about Elena.'

'Sure. Er… Let's sit over there?' I proposed, pointing to a broad window-sill. Jeremy shrugged and so we went to sit over there. 'Shoot.'

'She's been acting really strange lately, Stefan says she only hangs out with you anymore and today she was blushing when she got out of her room and you had left already quite a while…'

'That's really Elena-unlikely, yeah. Maybe she's on her period?'


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks for all the great reviews! :D and still so sorry that the chapters are so short. but ENJOY **

**review review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

_**Damon**_

I was avoiding Elena all day, I didn't want to hear all the question she was going to ask about the hickey, mark and Katherine. _This is so damn wrong! _I never had the intention to make out with Katherine, and now even less, but it just happened.

And it isn't that I'm in my own body. _Oh my god, how wrong did _that_ look?_ _Elena kissing and almost having _sex_ with her doppelganger._ I shivered when I thought about it again and almost forgot that I was in class.

'Elena Gilbert?' I was far away thinking about how this could have happened when somebody touched me and I finally came out of my daydream and looked up.

'Yes?' I asked awkwardly and everybody started to laugh and the teacher didn't seem that happy.

'Take your dreaming elsewhere, will you?' the teacher said and turned around to continue with his lessons. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to go to school. Those stuck-up teachers thinking they are everything. If I was in my own body I would have killed him in a second. _Damn, I miss my body._

The bell rang and everybody started to pack their belongings and left the room. When I wanted to walk out the door the teacher stopped me and looked me up and down, not in a concerned way but in a little _dirty_ way.

'You look beautiful,' the teacher said. I almost puked when I heard the words coming out of his mouth. _Is that jackass flirting with me?_

'Dear teacherguy, I don't know what you are doing here but it's totally against the rules.' He looked shocked at me and let me pass by. _Nasty man. Gross_.

I got out of the school and walked to the same place we sat earlier. 'So, how was class?' Bonnie asked as soon as I sat down. That witch knew it was me, so she was enjoying this too much.

'Hmm, there are a lot of pedophile teachers walking around, that's for sure.' She looked at me with big eyes but I just blew it off and started to look around.

'Where did Damon go?' I asked, I didn't want to confuse Tyler.

'He was going to stay, but then he realized he didn't have to be here so he went home.' _I figured that if had a chance to not to be in school I would take it too._

'Is it wrong to make out with yourself?' I asked, Caroline and Bonnie looked at me big eyes while Tyler turned a shade darker. _I already know what he is thinking about…._

'Did you and Elena…?' Caroline whispered.

'No! But if I say I may or may not have had a make out session with Katherine, how would you react?

'I would puke right here and now,' Bonnie growled.

'You did that, didn't you?' Caroline looked at me and saw the innocence in my eyes.

'Maybe a little.'

'Damon!' came out of Bonnie's mouth, Tyler stared at her but she just waved it off.

'It wasn't supposed to happen,' I muttered.

'Does Elena know?'

'No, I don't think I want to tell her, but she already suspects something.'

_**Elena**_

I stood with my waist pushed against the stove, my nose above a pan of food. Cooking happened to take my mind off of things. Off of Damon.

I sighed and stirred the mixture of meat and vegetables and ran a hand through my short hair. If Jenna would show up I would be damned. Damon didn't cook. Ever. And neither did he do that for someone else at their place. But I'd rather have Jenna here than Damon.

I quickly glanced at the time and saw that Damon would be here any minute, so I started to prepare mentally. I had so many questions, but also so many fears for what I was going to hear.

When I was chopping carrots in tiny pieces Damon entered the house, flung his bag on the couch and sniffed. Then he walked into the kitchen.

'Something smells good. What's for dinner?' he smirked and walked further into the kitchen, leaning aside from me to look at the food. He nodded in approval.

'I don't know what it is. I just threw some things together,' I shrugged.

My breath hitched when he went to stand behind me, his body pushed against mine. His arms snaked around my waist to grab the spoon I was holding and he poked into the food with it, before scooping up a bit and bringing it to his mouth.

'You know, I like it when women cook voluntarily. Damon approves.'

'Get the fuck off, Damon. I just cooked because... I was bored.'

'Typical. You have the awesome body of a vampire and you are _bored_.'

'I'm sorry I don't enjoy being able to kill people in a second.'

'Wait, are you _mad_? I was just _joking_, you know.'

'Yeah, I'm mad,' I mumbled and turned around in his arms, a firm scowl on my face. I gently pushed against his shoulders – still afraid of the strength I now contained – and he almost tumbled over. 'I want answers, Salvatore.'

He sighed and scratched his cheek a bit awkwardly. 'Look, Elena, I didn't plan on it to happen. It just _did_.'

'And what is _it_, Damon? I have no clue whatsoever about what I should be thinking of _it_.'

He looked at his feet and bit on the inside of his cheek, long brown hair covered his face. After another sigh he looked up and locked eyes with me. 'Okay, you know, I really didn't want this. You should know that.'

'Yeah, I know. Now tell me what happened.'

'We kissed. A bit of tongue included,' he smirked, but that soon faded away when I frowned.

'That's not funny, Damon!'

After having thrown him another mad look I turned around to continue cooking. He apparently got what I was trying to say because he backed off and walked into the living room to entertain himself with some television.

I bit on my tongue. Sure, I had expected worse things. But still… It was bad enough like it was already.


	14. Chapter 14

**a Very short, part :'] with a lot of Delena goody goody! so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen <strong>

_**Damon**_

We ate in silence and didn't look at each other or whatsoever. _I'm sick of this!_

I turned around to look at Elena who was concentrating on what was on the television. 'Elena, I'm sorry ok?' I said. She turned the television off.

'How could you?' she asked calmly, but it was freaking me out nonetheless.

'I'm sorry, it happened so fast, but it will not happen again.'

'You really hurt me,' she whispered with a broken voice. _I hurt her? I really hurt her?_

'Elena...' I took her head in my two soft hands and let her look at me. I saw the sadness in my piercing blue eyes and that broken _me_ inside.

'I didn't want to hurt you, I'll never want to... even when that doesn't work all time because I hurt you all the time, I really don't want to. And I hate myself. I hate that I hurt you, I hate every part of me that makes you hurt.' I saw a tear escaping her eye and flowing over her cheek. I sighed and wiped the tear of her face with my thumb. 'Damon Salvatore doesn't cry,' I whispered.

She only nodded and I couldn't help it, so I pressed my lips soft on hers and let her go quickly.

She looked confused at me, _but_ with a little smile across her face.

'Let's eat before it gets cold.' She nodded and picked up her plate and started to eat again. I smiled at her and turned the television on again.

When we finally were done we went upstairs. She jumped on her bed and I went to take a shower. When I was fresh and clean I saw Elena was already ready to go to bed. She only had a pair of pants on and left her chest naked.

'Is it ok that I sleep next to you? I really don't mind to sleep on the floor,' she said.

'Don't be silly, it's your bed. And we slept together in it before,' I said. I jumped on the bed and pulled her with me when I fell on the soft mattress. I threw the sheets over our bodies and lay my head on the soft pillow. When I shut my eyes I felt a warm body against my skin and a strong hand around my waist. I looked up and saw Elena smiling. Somewhere deep in my stomach I felt the guilt. I kinda felt sorry for my brother.

I closed my eyes and forgot everything around me. I feel the grip tighten around my waist and Elena coming closer.

_**Elena**_

_Damon is sweet. Probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, although you wouldn't say so if you meet him the first time. He's as badass as they get. Or he makes everyone believe he is, because frankly, he isn't. What he just said made my heart melt, and I'll never admit it out loud, but what he said made me love him a bit._

So I tightened my grip around him and inched closer. When my eyes shut I forgot everything, the situation we were in and the fact that I had a boyfriend, which was Damon's _fucking_ brother, I forgot everything but the person right next to me.

And it didn't felt like I was kissing my body. It felt like I held onto Damon's soul, which I had reached out to for so long, and I was kissing _that_.

It felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was both loving and hungry, both tender and hard. It felt like everything and nothing at the same time and I knew that if I didn't pull away I would regret it. But if I _did_ pull away I would regret it too.

So Damon made the decision by pushing against my shoulders. His panting breaths crashed in my face and a blush crept onto my cheeks.

'You have a boyfriend.'

'I know.'

'You just cheated on him.'

'I know.'

'I love you, Elena.'

'I know.'

'You're obnoxious.'

'Nope, not that easy, Damon.'

I smiled lazily and felt myself drifting off to sleep. That night I dreamed about me and Damon trading our bodies again, I dreamed about me dumping Stefan to run away with Damon, I dreamed about Caroline and Bonnie being bridesmaids on our wedding and Stefan being the priest. That night I dreamed about all the guilty pleasure I felt in my chest when I had kissed Damon.

And I woke up feeling sicker than I had ever been.

I found myself disgusting. Sure, Damon was nice and sweet. But he had done so many awful things. To Stefan, to me. To everyone I loved. He was evil.

And still I couldn't regret me kissing him. I just couldn't.

I crawled from underneath Damon and locked myself in the bathroom. I leaned against the mirror, but that didn't help either. Blue eyes looked back at me and I felt my body react to seeing Damon, I felt a warm tickling along my spine and a dizzy feeling in my head. But I also felt pangs of pain and guilt and a nausea wave over me.

In time I hovered above the toilet to not make any mess. My stomach completely emptied itself, and it even felt like I was throwing up my guts.

I dragged myself from the toilet into the shower and kicked of my pajamas before turning on the hot water. I sat down on the ground while water fell down on me and I was softly rocking back and forth, trying to ignore the burning hot sensation on my lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hmm i read that a lot of people think some parts are disgusting.. maybe we should stop doing that then .. after this part XD! there is one funny thing and then were done ( with the nasty stuff i guess) and people are seeing the little details about can a Vampire do this and that.. i actually don't know if a vampire can puke. i think he can puke only blood? (why am i talking about this) but like i said i' write Damon Pov (epicninjaworld) and my friend Elena and Damon is kind of human so i don't have to be like does a Vampire do that or not? but please don't be all worried about that stuff. i really don't care if a Vamp does that or doesn't just read the fun of it! AND ENJOYYY! and of course a ;3 review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_**Damon**_

When I woke up I didn't feel the warmth from Elena anymore and when I looked on the clock it was still late in the night. I heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom which sounded like somebody crying. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked. 'Elena?' I whispered softly. No answer so I whispered again. 'Elena?'

'Go away,' Elena said with a cracked voice.

'Open the door please.'

'No.'

'Open that goddamn door,' I growled. It was quiet for a second but then I heard the lock from the bathroom turn around and the door open up. I stared at blue eyes which were filled with tears, that soon were crawling over her cheeks. This scene was be totally wrong because she wasn't wearing anything, but I just put that aside and enveloped Elena in a hug and just held her tight. 'It will be okay,' I whispered in her ear. She only nodded into the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I brushed her hair with my fingers and lay my head on her shoulders.

'We're going to go away for a while, okay?'

'What do you mean?' she muttered in my ear.

'Just get away from here. Just the two of us.'

'Okay.'

'Get dressed, you are making me wet.' I heard a little laugh and let her go. She got dressed, then we silently walked down the stairs, afraid to wake up Jeremy and Jenna. Elena and I jumped on the couch and turned on the television, but the volume rather low.

'Where are you going to take me?' Elena asked.

'You will see,' I smirked.

'But what about the problem and the others?'

'The problem we're in can wait.' Of course I didn't like the _problem_. But it made me spend time with Elena, so it could wait.

'And Stefan? He's hurt, I can't just leave.' I took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

'We are going away for just a weekend and he needs to trust you.'

'How can he trust me if we already have kissed a few times?' she said.

'That was a mistake.' I didn't want to lie about it. It was totally _not_ a mistake. It was magical, it was meant to be.

'Yeah, it was.' I felt my heart ache. _She thinks it's a mistake._

'We need this, Elena. Just leave everything behind, live a little,' I said, changing back to the other subject.

'Ok, only this one weekend but don't think this is some weird honeymoon.'

'You got my word!' She smiled and went back to watching the television.

_Elena, you will have the time of your life._

_**Elena**_  
><em>I don't know what makes me agree with him, what makes me want to go on a weekend trip with him. But there is this something that makes me agree and that makes me want to go. So I'll go. And I just agreed. I would be lying if I said that something wasn't freaking me out. Because it did. It genuinely freaked me out. But it also felt good. Genuinely good.<em>

'What are you thinking about?' Damon asked, he leaned against me and rested his head on my shoulder. A small smile tugged at my lips, and when I looked down at him, he looked up expectantly.

'You. Me. This weekend. I don't know if I have to be enthusiast or afraid.'

'Both,' he mumbled wiggling his brows before shifting his attention back to the television.

I absently played with his fingers, my thoughts wandering off again.

After a while he looked up again, I felt his gaze tearing my skin open and afraid that he might see something I hadn't figured out yet I mumbled: 'Staring is rude, Damon.'

'I know, but I have to ask you something. Is it normal that I feel this horrible pain in my lower stomach?'

My eyebrows knitted together when I looked him in the eyes, and suddenly a grin spread across my face. 'You have to follow me. Now!' I grinned and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the couch. He frowned at me, but I kept grinning while I led him up the stairs.

_If I'm not mistaking… Oh, the joy!_

When we entered my bathroom I sat down on the edge of my sink and swayed my legs lightly back and forth.

'Go sit on the toilet seat and take your pants of, I want to check something.'

He now raised one eyebrow questioningly, but I gestured him to just do as I said, so he did. He untied my pajama shorts and I already _smelled_ it. Yeah, this was going to be so much fun.

His eyes grew wide when the pants dropped on the floor and a large stain of blood was visible. He sat down on the toilet immediately and every color drained out of his face.

'Don't tell me this is what I think it is.'

'What do you think, Damon?' I smirked. He groaned in my direction but didn't say anything, instead he rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. 'Yeah, it is.'

'Goddamnit. I'll never joke about this again. This is terror.'

'Oh come on, Damon. You've gone through worse than that, I'm sure.'

'How long is this going to last?'

I slid from the sink and made my way to the door, glancing over my shoulder every so often to cast a smirk in his direction. Before I got in my room I said: 'Almost two weeks. It's no _biggie_.'

I shut the door behind him to go grab some clothes for him and couldn't withhold a giggle when I heard him groan loudly. It was just four days, but he would find out himself, right?


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEEETEEST! **

**so thank you for all the sweet reviews and :] all the support! **

**warning: Elena cries a lot! and it's more funny when you picture Damon in The Elena part what is coming up.**

**and tell us, is Damon becoming to sweet? i mean to Elena. like kissing her cheek holding her tight and stuff. not his usual thing. **

**ow and one thing: DO YOU GUYS WANT A HOT SHOWER SCENE! [yes/no]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_**Damon**_

_I walked to class, legs firmly pressed against one another and I waddled like a penguin. _Why the hell do they even make school? You can just buy a book and read that. That's better.

'_Elena?' _I hate that I'm on that monthly girlthing, it drives me insane.

'_Elena?'_

I mean what the hell? I've never seen so much blood coming out somebody, not when I took someone's V-card and not when someone died.

'Elena Gilbert!' I woke up from my daydream and looked around. Everybody was staring at me.

'What? Ask somebody else, I don't know the answer,' I growled, the teacher looked shocked when he heard the words coming out of her mouth.

'Elena Gilbert, pack your bags and go see the principal,' the teacher yelled. I saw small glares in mine direction. The look of 'you're screwed, I'm feeling sorry for you' mostly. I sighed and grabbed my bag and when out of the door.

'Asshole,' I muttered.

'What did you say?' I turned around to look who said that and saw Stefan standing with his arms crossed.

'I said that the teacher is an asshole, a dick, a piece of shit,… should I continue?'

'No thanks,' he said with a small smile that faded fast when he did it. He came closer and stopped right in front of me.

'I'm sorry that I didn't trust you,' he whispered, so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

'It's my fault, I don't want you to think I'm cheating on you,' I said.

'No, it was wrong from me that I thought that.'

'Stefan, it's okay, we should put this behind us.' Stefan nodded and placed his hands on my hips.

'Shall we do something this weekend, just the two of us?'

I swallowed and looked at him._ What should I say? Just tell the truth, but say it gently so I don't make him madder than he already is? Yeah, that sounds solid._

'I would love to, but...'

'But what?' he said, narrowing his eyes.

'Damon planned something this weekend and asked me to come,' I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the yelling.

'You are going away with Damon the whole weekend?' his voice sounded hurt.

'It's not what it looks like, it's just two buddies hanging out.'

'I doubt that,' he growled.

'This _Damon is my best friend_-thing has to stop!' he yelled this time.

'I thought you trusted me.'

'I lied!' He let me go and took a step back. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to ruin Elena's relationship with him.

'Stefan, please.'

'No Elena, just don't,' he mumbled and was gone before I could respond.

_This is so damn screwed up!_

_**Elena**_  
><em>I'm so bored. I even have a better time at <em>school_. And normally I really don't like school. Only History with Rick is kinda okay, I guess. Maybe I could go to school to pay him a visit, or talk with Bonnie and Caroline, or drive Damon home… Yeah, sounds good._

I grabbed the keys and left the boarding house, where I had been the entire morning while Damon was attending my classes. I just hoped he didn't mess it up for me, I had been working hard to have the great grades I had.

The ride to school was short and it passed before I even could comprehend it, but that didn't really matter. Now I had to find someone. Rick, Bonnie, Caroline or Damon. Choices enough.

Stefan wasn't one of them though, but when I saw him walking over the grass – _infuriated_ – I had to change my route and walk in his direction first.

'Stefan!' I yelled after him, he stopped in his tracks and turned around on the heels of his feet.

'Damon,' he growled lowly, his eyes narrowed and he bridged the distance between us, his pierced between my ribs. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… Er… Rick. I'm here for Rick. Why?'

'Do you really think I believe _that_? You never come here for _Rick_. I've only seen you coming here for _girls_.'

'Stefan, take a breather. What's wrong?'

'Do you want to know, huh?'

'Yeah, I do, Stefan. So tell me now before I punch it out of you.'

'Elena and I… It's over. And it's all _your_ fault. Now leave me alone, Damon,' he spit that last into my face and walked away, but I didn't feel or see or hear anything anymore.

_It's over. Over. Over. Over._

Tears welled up and my throat started to ache so I quickly made my way into the building and looked for the nearest bathroom. I walked into the girls' one, but didn't care enough to feel bad about it.

I locked myself in a stall and leaned against the wood to slide down and sit on the cold tiles. Then the tears started to roll out of my eyes, over my cheeks. They crashed between my spread out legs on the floor and I could hear them like atom bombs, exploding loudly and sending pieces of metal through the flesh of my cheeks.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees, tears still streaming down my face. I loved Stefan with as much love as I could muster, and now we weren't together anymore. And I didn't even know why.

A sob escaped my throat and I softly whined. When I heard a knock on my stall door I almost got a panic attack, but then I heard Bonnie and Caroline whisper to me.

I stretched my arm to unlock the door and they both got in. They knelt down next to me and both wrapped their arms around me. I trembled in their embrace, still crying my eyes out.

'Stefan broke up with me.'


	17. Chapter 17

**enjoy, and yes the "smut" is coming your way! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_**Damon**_

_How should I tell Elena this? How _can_ I tell her that her boyfriend just dumped me – her? This is so messed up._

I started to pull my hair and breathe heavily. _Elena is going to hate me!_

I looked up when I saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie coming out of the ladies room.

_Why am I in a ladies room?_

_Damon, this is not the time to stress about your body in a ladies room!_

'Elena!' I yelled.

Elena looked at me, and I stared at her with shock. She was crying. _She knows._ I ran towards them and Caroline looked at me like she wanted to kill me, and Bonnie yeah, Bonnie looked judgey like always.

'Stefan dumped Elena and it's because of you!' Caroline yelled.

'I didn't... he... I...' I stammered.

'Enough Damon, if you were trying to break those two up, it worked. Are you happy now?' Bonnie hissed.

'I didn't want this to happen, you know I would never do that to Elena, I never would hurt her like that.'

'It's enough, we're going to tell Stefan everything,' Elena said with a cracking voice.

'No! It will only make things worse.'

'How so?'

'First, it doesn't change the fact that we grew a little closer together, and second, do you really think that Stefan will believe that you are in my body?' Elena looked at me confused but her face cleared up when she thought about it.

'You're right,' she sighed.

'Always am. But this means that I have to sell those tickets.' I said with a little sad voice.

'Which tickets?' Elena asked curiously.

'Tickets for our getaway this weekend.'

'What do you mean with getaway?' Caroline asked with a confused look.

'Damon planned to go away for the weekend, just the two of us.'

'Elena, are you freaking kidding me? Now I understand why Stefan dumped you,' said Bonnie.

'I just... need some time away from here,' Elena sighed.

'So, you still coming?' I asked hopeful.

'I guess so.' Caroline and Bonnie looked at us like we were crazy, but hey? What were they going to do about it.

**xoxox**

School was over, the whole ride to home was very silent and awkward. I even preferred her yelling at me above the silent treatment.

'Elena...'

'Damon, just don't,' she responded, looking out of the window.

I would do everything for her, even if it meant winning Stefan back for her. My love for her would never stop, even when she would never be mine. But I was down with that, I could handle that. I am Damon fucking Salvatore!

_**Elena**_

It was hard to ignore Damon, especially because he just tried to comfort me, but I just couldn't stand it right now. I loved Stefan _so_ much, and now it was over. All over.

It was true that I had kissed Damon, and that I had felt _something_ for him, but Damon just wasn't good for me. Stefan _was_.

I got out of the car and into my room as soon as I could and Damon trailed slowly behind, understanding the closed door and went back down. I crawled on my bed and curled in a little ball in my blankets, desperately blinking the tears away.

Pain was everywhere. It stared in my gut and ripped everything open on its way up, my fingers ached and it ran up, boiling my blood and freezing my nerves.

Sleep was exactly what I needed.

**xoxox**

Soft fingertips dancing through my hair, whispered words and chanted songs. I stirred and felt the fabric of a jeans against my cheek.

I looked up, into my own eyes, and sat up a bit, leaving the comfort and warmth of my lap. Damon's lap.

I sighed and didn't do anything when he took me in his arms and rested his head on my shoulder, pushing our cheeks together. 'Had a nice rest?'

'I think so… What time is it?' I asked, confused about time and date and even place, until I blinked and saw my own room. '_Oh..._'

'Nearly eight pm. I wanted to wake you up at six when Jenna wanted to know if you were joining for dinner, but I think you needed the sleep.' He gently touched my cheek and smiled, releasing me from the hug and getting up. 'Let's go down so you can eat.'

'Wait… You had dinner with Jenna?'

He nodded. 'And Jeremy. Everything went smoothly, no need to worry.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bed, I just let him drag me away because I was numb – which was an improvement after the pain, but still… - and didn't even _want_to fight Damon on this. Maybe food would make me feel better…

We stopped in front of the living room door and he let me go, straightened my shirt and loosened my tensed shoulders. 'Come on, at least Jenna's still here, so you have to act like me. Do you think that's going to work? Or do I need to get you a plate so you can eat it upstairs?'

'No, this will be fine. Let's do this.' A spark of my old self returned when I felt the challenge sift into my head. Act like I was Damon when my whole life was turning upside down, I could do this! And if I could do _this_, maybe I should think about an acting career.

When I blinked away the thoughts we stood in the kitchen, Jenna bowed over the dishes in the sink.

'Let me help you, Jenna,' Damon said, skipping to the other side of the room and grabbing a towel.

'Thanks Elena. Damon, I have some food left for you in the kitchen. Heat it in the microwave for two minutes.' She didn't even look up, but I saw a small smile tugging at her lips while she and Damon were doing the dishes.

'Thanks, Jenna,' I mumbled and stepped to the microwave to heat my food. Mashed potatoes, carrots and pies, and sausages. Something I normally really liked, but now I didn't feel the slightest bit of hunger. But I had to eat, I knew I had. Jenna would think it's strange that Damon doesn't eat, so I couldn't _not_eat.

But I didn't enjoy it. I didn't enjoy _anything_, frankly. I just wanted Stefan back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>a Feedback will be great! <strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks for the reviews!, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_**Damon  
><strong>_'Are you going to tell me where we are going?' Elena asked while climbing through the window with a traveling bag.

'If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?' I responded; picking out some clothes out of Elena's closet.

'And why did we come through the window? Jenna knows that you're here almost every day. She still doesn't approve though.'

'I wanted to do a vampire entrance.' I smirked zipped my bag closed, to throw it on the bed next to Elena's bag. 'Elena?' I whispered.

'Yes?' She jumped on the bed and started to play with her teddy bear._ Maybe I could buy the same one, I do that all the time too when I'm awake, so maybe when I'm back in my own body?_

'Are you still mad about…?'

'Stop Damon, I really don't want to talk or even _think_ about it,' she said before I could finish my sentence. She closed her eyes and let her head fall on the pillow.

The whole time we were quiet, Elena sleeping on her bed and me packing the rest of my stuff. I smiled when I heard Elena whispering softly with a little smile on her face. I wanted to hold her tight and kiss her cheek and tell her everything would be fine. But I didn't know if it would, maybe we had to stay this way forever, and I didn't know what would happen if it would.

I took a shower before I went to lie down next to Elena, who was still vastly asleep.

'Good night Elena, tomorrow will be a big day,' I whispered in her ear, and closed my eyes.

**xoxox**

'Rise and shine!' I heard somebody yell in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked in the eyes of a very overexcited boy with a girl's mind inside it. _The situation gets weirder by the day, if you really think about it._

'You are very excited, I see,' I groaned while rubbing in my eyes.

'Yes, I am! I want to know what it is!' she almost _screamed_ in my ear.

'I don't want to be deaf_, _I don't want to miss a thing.'

'So you are saying it involves a lot of sound?'

'Maybe… or maybe not.'

'Damon Salvatore! Tell me what it is!' Elena pouted and grabbed a pillow to smack me across the face.

'Aah, crazy woman!' I screamed like a girl in a horrible horror movie.

'I will keep hitting you if you don't say it.'

'Then you'll have to keep going, because I'm not going to tell you,' I smirked. Elena looked at me with a sad face, but started to laugh when she started to hit me again.

'This is war!' I yelled, grabbing a pillow myself, and started to hit her back.

_**Elena**_  
>I launched myself on the bed, rolled on my back and fell on the floor, quickly crawling away and pushing myself in a corner.<p>

'You can run but you can't hide, Gilbert!' Damon chanted and looked around through narrowed eyes.

I pushed myself away from the wall with a pillow clenched in one arm. I threw the other arm around his neck and folded my legs around his waist. He collapsed under my weight. My pillow hit him multiple times on the head before I put it back on the bed. 'Where are we going, Damon?'

He turned around in the tight circle of my legs and tried to push himself out, but he only sat up straight with me in his lap and my legs still securely crossed behind his back. 'Not going to do that.'

'Please?' I pouted. He smirked and shook his head. I pushed my forehead against his and pouted again, even sadder this time, but it didn't work. At all.

Instead of him contemplating telling me, I felt the tension between us rise. I was more than ever aware of the heat jolting through my body as his hands softly touched my lower back and his breath on my lips.

'We have to go! Get dressed!' I swallowed with great difficulties as I got up and pulled him on his feet with me, grabbed the bags and got into the hallway.

A few minutes later, he looped his arm around mine and grinned. 'We'll have to stop somewhere to get breakfast.'

**xoxox**

'I thought you said breakfast?' I said disgustedly as I looked up at the McDonalds sign.

'Stop whining bitch, they have awesome stuff,' he mumbled and grabbed my wrist to pull me inside.

There weren't many people yet and they could order immediately. I looked for something healthy on the menu and found _Fruit & Maple Oatmeal_, which I ordered with a tall cup of coffee.

The pimple-head behind the cash register was checking _my_ body out, his eyes racking up and down. I only now noticed what he wore. A skin-tight grey tank top with a low neck line, a pair of jeans shorts and flip flops.

'Hey buddy, stop looking at my girl,' I growled, giving him my most deathly glare. I saw Damon smirking in the corner of my eye.

'I'm sorry, my boyfriend is a bit grumpy this morning,' Damon giggled, leaning forward on the counter. 'I want _Big Breakfast with Hotcakes_, _Cinnamon Melts_ and _Bacon, Egg & Cheese Bagel_. And a cup of coffee, please.'

'Elena,' I hissed, my eyes wide by the _ginormous _order.

'What's wrong, sweetie? I don't have to worry about my figure, I'm the hottest bitch in town.' He said to me, smiling sweetly at me. Then he turned around and pointed at the guy. 'Make our breakfast and make it fast, we have no time to lose, unlike the excuse of a man _you_ are.'

I frowned at him when the guy left, he shrugged and smirked. 'What? I'm hungry.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there! :D  
>It's the other author again. Suki does a great job posting this fic - and keeping me writing, because I'm lazy and I have too many fics so I'm not as quick as she is - and I wanted to thank her. She doesn't know I'm doing this (she knows I'm posting, but she doesn't know what I'm writing in the author's note :D), so surprise sweetie. I love you lots and I'm happy that you wanted to do this with me.<br>As we speak, the story is already nearing its end (in Word). It will be still a good ten or fifteen chapters from now, but I wanted to warn you nonetheless. If there is going to be a sequel - dunno. If we are going to write something different together - maybe, but not sure.  
>Enjoy this story first, for as long as it's going to last. :D<br>Oh! And we have something for you too. We both love the reviews to no end, so we want to do something special. We're currently on 110 reviews - which is amazing, thank you guys so much! - but we are going to give a sort of 'prize' for the 121th review. The person who gives that review can tell us a prompt for a one-shot, and we'll write that! We'll contact the lucky winner.  
>So there you go. This author's note was huge, I'm very sorry for that. Enjoy and review. :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_**Damon**_

I looked at Elena out of the corner of my eye and smiled happily. The spice girls was on the radio and Elena was singing along, not hitting half the notes right but with eyes closed and a beaming smile on her lips. I was glad she wasn't thinking about Stefan and was just having fun for a while. Enjoying music and me.

I was off for a while so I didn't notice that Elena was smiling at me and caught me staring at her.

'Stop staring Damon and sing with me. _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_.' Elena starting to sing very loud, looking at me with the 'it's your turn'-face.

'_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really__really really wanna zigazig ha_.' I started with shame red all over my face.

The song was done and a new one started to play. Justin Timberlake's voice was running through the speakers and making Elena all jumpy.

'I want to rock your body, please stay!' she was screaming in my ear.

'Elena calm down, you can rock my body anytime but I don't want a car accident just because you want to go all boogie on me,' I smirked.

'Such a buzz kill,' she snorted.

'I didn't knew you had it in you.'

'Yes you did. Atlanta, remember?'

'Yeah, but that was just one night, I'm scared about what is going to happen this weekend,' I said. 'I don't want to tell everybody that you died due to partying all weekend.'

'That's not going to happen, Damon, I will behave. I promise,' she said with a cute little child's voice and puppy dog eyes. _Damn crystal blue puppy eyes really does the trick._

'You have to see me when Britney is on, you will never be able to keep me quiet then,' she warned me with a smirk.

'Then I will hope she will not appear on the radio.'

'Hope so for you. Are we there yet?'

'Are you going to use the donkey treatment?' I asked while glaring at her.

'Do you want me to?' she said with a huge smile.

'Not exactly.'

'Are we there yet?'

'No Elena.'

'Are we there yet?' I frowned at her and poked her arm.

'Are we there yet, Damon?' Her smile started to grow bigger and I was surprised it even got that far.

'Stop that Elena or I _will_ drop you on the street in the middle of nowhere.'

'Buzz kill,' she said under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

_**Elena**_

When I realized asking question didn't get me anywhere I decided to keep quiet. I folded my arms together in front of my chest and slouched in my seat, my head resting against the window. The trembling of the car vibrated through my body.

'Elena, I liked you better when you were all active and cheery and singy,' Damon whined and started to change the radio channel to something with more old songs.

I smirked at him and continued staring outside, at the landslide that we were quickly passing.

The next time I opened my mouth was when we stopped for a short toilet break in a petrol station. I took some money and got into the tiny store to buy candy and drinks while Damon went for a pee. The only thing I said to him was: 'Want one?' but more than that, _I don't think so!_

They were eating candy and listening music for a while when Damon finally pulled over and said: 'We're here. You can start speaking to me again.'

'Are we really here? No jokes?' I asked cautiously while looking around. The only thing I saw were trees, and if we were going to camp we could've done that _way_ shorter at home.

'Yes. Now come on, we need to get installed before too many people come.' He pulled me out of the car and opened the trunk. We grabbed our stuff and started to make our way through the forest.

'Have you been here before?' I asked while clenching my fingers around the shoulder band of my bag. He nodded and pointed at something far away from us. It had many colors but I couldn't really make out what it was.

We walked for another few slow minutes before we finally reached the border of the forest and a large festival site spread out in front of my eyes. I saw shitloads of very colorful tents and food and drink stalls and a large stage. But in the middle of it all was a large camp fire, and that was what I liked most of all, I think.

'Oh my god, a festival? You take me to a festival? That's so awesome!' I shrieked while I couldn't muster enough energy to keep the ginormous grin of my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him before I bounced through the tents to find a good spot.

I turned around to look at him. 'Did we bring camping gear?'

He took a few elegant strides in my direction and dropped a heavy bag at my feet. 'Of course, Damon Salvatore doesn't do unprepared.'

'Awesome! Now let's get installed so we can go out and have fun! Thank you, Damon. I love this surprise.'


	20. Chapter 20

**this chapter this short.. actually all our chapter are short... :P**

**this story is almost done we are coming to a end very soon!**

**and damn i'm like thinking what i should do next**

**i have a few idea's and can't choose which one to do first... **

**my head is filled with imagination! - EpicN****injaWorld **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

_**Damon**_

The place started to fill with all kinds of people: hippies, punk rockers, fashion queens and so on… I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach when I looked at the huge smile on Elena's face. It was different, seeing my own face with all the warmth and happiness. It was beautiful nonetheless, I couldn't be happier that Elena was the person to make my face smile like that – literally.

'Stop dreaming and help me,' Elena said, still with a huge smile on her face.

'Yes sir… I mean ma'am.' I laughed and dodged Elena who was trying to slap me.

A long blond girl in a pink summer dress was giving people flyers for today's activities. My eyes raked over her muscled body, lingering at her smooth calves. She stopped in front of Elena to give her a flyer.

'Here you go! Have a nice day at Rock, Peace and Love,' she smiled at her, flipping her blond hair back and curling a lock around her finger. She was trying to flirt with Elena, I could recognize that kind of behavior immediately.

'Uh… thank you,' Elena muttered and took the flyer from the girl. She was still standing there, checking me/Elena out.

'Is that your girlfriend?' the blonde asked, pointing at me with an unwavering smile on her face.

'Yes, got a problem with that?' Elena snorted. _Ouch! Rejection._ The girl looked hurt, but still smiled as if she still got a shot.

'My band is going to play today at eight o'clock, want to come?' she asked nicely, her hand gripped Elena's underarm and her fingers danced along the tensed muscled.

'Sure, why not?' Elena shrugged, giving the girl a beaming smile. _Damn, she's good!_

'Okay, see you there!' She almost turned around but looked like she had reminded something. 'What's your name?'

'E… Damon,' Elena said quickly.

'I'm Vanessa, nice to meet you Damon' she said and walked away, her hips swaying from side to side while she was giving other campers flyers.

'That girl is so into you!' I joked. Elena gave me an evil glare and poked my stomach.

'Yeah, only because I'm you and everything you do is hot or everything you touch turns gold,' she said rolling her eyes. _She thinks I'm hot, _I thought with a big smile on my face. 'Stop smiling, you're just too egocentric.'

'You don't even know what I was thinking.'

'Yes I do, that you like that I think you're hot and are going to use that later when we turn normal.'

'Wow, Elena can read minds, I'm impressed.'

'I just know you Damon.' With that, she put our stuff in the small tent and zipped it closed.

I sighed and looked around. I could remember this place from before I return to Mystic Falls. Drinking, having sex with some girls here and there, sucking their blood, killing a few. _Good times!_ It's the perfect place to just forget everything and have a hell of good time. No regrets and just forget what you did here and go on with your life. No rules, no parents, no boyfriends or girlfriends. Hell, people even came here to cheat on their boyfriend or girlfriend and came back like nothing happened.

_Not that I want Elena to cheat on Stefan, even when they broke up. I would never force her to do something like that. Maybe…_

_**Elena**_  
>I grabbed his hand – as he was deep in his thoughts – and pulled him along. Everything was installed and settled, we could go have fun and I had no intention whatsoever to waste more time than necessary.<p>

'Let's get this party started!' Damon shouted. It resulted in a few cheers and laughs from the people surrounding them. I grinned goofily.

We jumped into the forming crowd, the first band was getting everything ready on stage. It was the first performance, I saw that the band was named _Planet Magnetic_ and I was more than curious.

'Damon, could you get me something to drink?' I asked and blinked sweetly. He shrugged, gave my hand a gentle squeeze and disappeared back out of the crowd. I followed him with my eyes, saw him making his way to a stall and smiled. He really was the sweetest.

I was about to think about Stefan again, my body already changing drastically its temperature from cozy warm to icy cold when I felt a soft hand on my arm.

'Hey, do you know which band is going to play now?' I mustered all my energy to force a smile back on my face and turned around. I was met with a small girl, hip-length dark brown hair and warm green eyes surrounded by light summer freckles.

'Eh yes, I do! _Planet Magnetic_ it is.'

She smiled adorably, blinked quickly and giggled. 'I'm sorry. I'm not used to hot guys like you.'

'Oh eh… thanks for the compliment, I guess?'

'Hey Damon, here's your coke.' I looked at Damon and wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

'You definitely get too much attention from girls,' I whispered in his ear and grabbed the bottle he handed me and twisted the cap of. The girl obviously got the hint and backed off.

'First Vanessa and now this. Give me my body back. Or if you're going to flirt, does that mean I'm allowed to as well?' I punched him against the chest and wanted to reply to that that _no_, he _wasn't_ allowed to do that, but someone yelled into the microphone and they all turned to the stage.

The band started to perform their set and the flirting girls and the broken heart were forgotten, instead they danced and cheered and sang – they didn't know the lyrics, but still, they sang – and they had so much fun.

Bands changed and the crowd got bigger and bigger with the minute.

They had a short break from all the music a bit before eight to get something to eat and with their arms linked together they walked to a guy that was vending hamburgers.

'Wait,' Damon said and pulled her back, 'you are going to practice.'

'Practice?' I asked, my brows knitted together in confusion. 'Practice what?'

'Mind compulsion. So we can get everything for free. Come on, do it.'

I nodded and bit on the inside of my cheek as I walked towards the guy and leaned against the wooden counter. 'You are going to give us two free cheeseburgers... please?'

'I am going to give you two free cheeseburgers,' he said and nodded. He then turned around to make them.

I frowned as I turned around and said 'Damn, _that_ was easy.'

'You're a talent.'


	21. Chapter 21

**This story is done in WORD :( i don't want it to end. **

**so five chapter after this one ^^ so enjoy and review**

**and thanks for all the sweet reviews**

**LOTS OF LOVE - EpicNinjaWorld**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

_**Damon**_

We got our burgers, some other snacks and free milkshakes and went back to the big podium, waiting for the next performance.

'So… are you enjoying yourself?' I whispered in Elena's ear.

'Totally! And people are saying that the next band's going to be awesome.' Elena said happily, putting her arm around my waist and slurping on her strawberry milkshake. I forgot she had supersonic hearing.

People started to scream and cheer when five girls, including the Vanessa we met earlier, came on the stage.

The first girl went to sit behind the drums, long black silk hair and light green eyes, wearing a torn dark blue top and black jean shorts, showing her tattoo covered arms, belly and legs.

Even with all those tattoos on her body, she looked beautiful.

The next girl, the guitarist, wore a light blue summer dress and had short brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The pianist was a little Asian girl with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a simple black top and jeans.

The other guitarist had blond dreads and a beautifully fragile face covered with freckles. Her light grey eyes were beaming, she was wearing a black leather pants and a shirt that was almost torn in pieces, showing her black bra and her stomach.

And then Vanessa the singer went behind the microphone. She stared at Elena for a while and started to announce her band.

'Hello people!' Vanessa yelled into the microphone, enjoying the people who were cheering and clapping.

'Are you ready!' she yelled again, making people scream "yes" loudly.

'We are V for Vanessa and this is our first song; Behind Enemy Lines.' The music started to play and people started to jump and dance to the music. 'This is for Damon!' She said, pointing at Elena. Everybody started to yell my name and was staring at Elena. I laughed and squeezed Elena's hip, wiggling my eyebrows.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection__  
><em>_And I think, that we might be onto something, no__  
><em>_And I know it's something special__  
><em>_Seeing you here is not coincidental, mhmm_

Her voice was light and fragile and incredibly beautiful. I could feel Elena tensing in my arms, as if she was reading more into the song than everybody there.

_Well I've been walking, walking behind enemy lines__  
><em>_And I've been fighting, fighting from the other side__  
><em>_I've been saying, saying that I won't fall this time__  
><em>_But now I'm walking, walking within enemy lines_

Everybody started to sing with Vanessa and waved their arms with the rhythm. Even Elena started to sing softly and her grip on me tightened.

She looked my way, singing it to me like she was trying to say something. I started to sing with the crowd and with Elena, staring at her while she was staring back at me. It was weird, hearing myself sing but it was a festival after all. But the lyrics were scaring me the most, like it was meant for us, like this was the story about our feelings.

Our eyes were still locked, and I just didn't have the courage look away, and neither did she.

_**Elena**_  
>I didn't even notice that the space between us disappeared as the song carried on. When I finally realized it, at the end of the song, my breathe was already stroking his lips, my mouth ghosting between his.<p>

We could lock lips if I just shifted a _little_ bit, or if he did so, but instead we just kept steady on the ground and stood mere millimeters apart, mesmerized by each other's eyes.

Other songs started to play and I can recall other people singing, but it was as if someone had put wads of cotton wool in my ears. I could hear it, but it wasn't really present. I could, however, hear his and my pulse thudding in my head.

'Elena…' he sighed, the movement of the air caressing my lips.

'Yeah?'

'Are you sure you want to do this? You might regret it.' He said, and my heart melted a bit about how sensitive he had been around me lately. I've gotten to know an entirely different Damon, a Damon I really had grown a liking for.

But I doubted, because what he said had really hit me.

Wasn't he just a rebound for Stefan?

'I… I don't know,' I stuttered. He smiled gently, but I could see the hurt flashing in his eyes like giant neon signs. 'Damon, I…'

'No, I get it. I'm not Stefan. Look, we're here to have fun, not to discuss this kind of stuff. Let's enjoy the music, okay?' He took a step back.

He was sure, I might have regretted it. But right then and there, I wanted him more than I would ever want to admit.

**xoxox**

'What did you think?' A pair of soft arms wrapped around my shoulders and a taut stomach pushed against my back. I didn't even have to turn around, I recognized the voice, but I turned around to face the girl anyway.

'Hey Vanessa, it was amazing. Thanks for eh… you know, the song and stuff.'

'Oh, anytime babe. So, do you want to get some drinks?'

'Nah, _we_'re fine. This singer is really good.' I said, looking up at the young guy standing on stage, a guitar resting with its band on his shoulder.

'Okay. You have to make sure to meet me up later on at the vodka-stall, both of you! It's _really_ important.'

'Will do!'

She bounced away through the mass and disappeared. Damon skipped over to me and grinned. 'What did she want?'

'For us to get some drinks with her. Or, actually, me. But she invited both of us to the vodka-stall though.'

'Drinks sound interesting though. After this guy?'

'Okay, it's a deal.'

I pressed my hips into the metal bars of the metal bars of the fence and cheered for the performing artist, while a massive grin spread across my face. I couldn't help but be happy that I had the best time of my life – with Damon.

* * *

><p>AN: _Behind Enemy Lines - Demi Lovato_

we are busy with our new Delena story. :]

it's about two really good friends... and more *hint hint*

that's all i'm going to say! :] the next few chapter i will tell about it some more but now


	22. Chapter 22

**love this part! and the part after that hehehe. :] ENJOY a small chapter.. so sorry that our chapters are so damn short! but**

**I promise in the our next story the chapter will be longer :] ! **

**thanks for the reviews you guys are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G !**

**- EpicNinjaWorld**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Two<strong>

_**Damon**_

When the guy was done, we started to walk to that vodka-stall were Vanessa asked us to come. It wasn't an ordinary vodka-stall at all. House music was playing loud, girls were dancing in barely some clothes and guys were enjoying the view – of course. I saw Vanessa giving some random girl a body shot and sucking on a lemon.

'Oh fuck yeah!' she yelled. I looked at Elena, who was staring at the view.

'If you don't want to be here, we can just go to our tent? It's getting pretty dark,' I said.

'No I'm fine, let's get drunk!' Elena said running to the crowd where Vanessa was standing.

'You guys are here!' Vanessa said with a drunken slur. The smell of alcohol, weed, cigarettes and vomit was coming into my nose and making me dizzy and nauseous.

'Give me one of those.' Elena pointed to the girl who was giggling because another person sucked the tequila out of her belly. I looked at Elena in surprise. Did she really want a body shot? Sweet, innocent Elena wanted a body shot?

'Sure! Do you want your girlfriend to do it?' Vanessa looked at me with a thousand watt smile.

_Shit, does she want me to lie down? I don't know if I can con-_

'Nah, that girl is fine too,' Elena said.

'No way, just do it, she will like it!' Vanessa said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down.

'Yes Damon, come on!' I smirked. _What the hell why not, I always wished for Elena licking stuff of my body._

'If you say so…'

With that I lied down, and Vanessa pulled up my top and filled my belly button with tequila and put a little bit of salt on my stomach, then handed Elena a piece of lemon.

'There goes,' Elena mumbled.

Her tongue brushed over my stomach and went straight for my belly button, she sucked out the alcohol. I moaned softly when Elena licked the edges of my belly button. She went straight up and sucked on the lemon Vanessa gave her.

'Damn, I never saw something that hot!' Vanessa, who had just witnessed the whole sexual tension, squealed.

'Thank you?' Elena said shyly, a bit ashamed because she just did that.

'I invited you for a reason.'

'And that is?' I asked, getting up myself.

'I know that you are a guy and you are a girl' she whispered, pointing to us. I stared at her in shock and I saw that Elena had the same face as me.

'Wait… What... come again?' Elena stuttered.

'I said that I know, I'm a witch you know,' she smiled and took a shot of tequila and licked some salt of her hand.

'How do you know?'

'I just now, I go down like that,' she said in a husky voice. 'I will tell you about it later, just enjoy the night and drink our heads off.'

_Does this mean… Maybe there is a chance that I actually can be turned back and feel manly again? Deep down I'm relieved, but why do I feel so odd when I think about Elena and what will happen if this all is over? What does that mean for us?_

_**Elena**_

After five of those normal shots and four body shots, things started to turn. I was almost grinding against some stranger on the dance floor while Damon was drinking some more tequila with Vanessa and her band. This time they started to eat fruit and whipped cream of each other's bodies and were obviously having a good time.

'You're so damn hot,' the girl I was dancing with whispered in my ear.

'Yes, I am. But darling I have to go, my girlfriend is waiting for me.' I pushed the girl away, who was totally rejected, and went straight for Damon who was licking the whip cream from in between the girl with the long silk hair's cleavage. Damon was enjoying this too much, Elena thought. Damon smirked at the girl and turned around, looking at me with the same smile on his face.

'Enjoying yourself, Elena?'

'Totally,' he answered, without me noticing it he picked up some whip cream with his hand and brushed it all over my face.

'Da…' Before I could finish, I felt Damon's wet tongue on my cheek. I shivered when the whip cream was going to my bare neck and Damon was following the line and licked my neck and sucked on it.

'Damon... stop...' I moaned.

'Woah, sex on the dance floor!' Vanessa yelled at us, breaking the hot sensation between us. Damon looked at me with those dark eyes like he wanted to rip of my clothes and take me right then and there while everybody was watching.

'Oh, I'm so returning the favor!' I yelled, pushing Damon on the table and lubricating whip cream on his stomach and licking it off. I was too drunk to think straight. God, if Caroline and Bonnie were here, they would probably slap me and make me come back to my senses. But they weren't here, nobody could stop me, and I didn't want to be stopped, frankly. I was enjoying this too much.

Damon picked up a bottle of chocolate sauce and poured it over my head. I squealed when I felt the chocolate sauce sticking in my hair and dripping down my neck.

'Oh no you didn't!'

'O yes I did!'

I pick up the bottle of chocolate sauce and pour all the liquid into his tank top. He squealed.

'Food fight!' Vanessa yelled, picking up a chocolate cake pushing it in her friend's face.

More people came with stuff to throw or push in people's faces. Before we knew it, the whole stall was covered with whip cream, cake and chocolate sauce. The people who were working at the festival were not that pleased and came right in time before it was getting out of hand.

'This is so your fault,' Damon said, while drinking from a bottle tequila.

'You're the one who started to lick me,' I said while fishing some cake out of my hair. I took the bottle of his hand and took a sip.

'I'm too drunk to fight about who started it,' Damon yelped.

* * *

><p><em>i'm on that patron tequila i'm drunk on margarita on that patron the tequila here with my mamasita's <em>

Paradiso Girls - Patron Tequila


	23. Chapter 23

**I really hope you guys like this part and that this is what you wanted. :] we don't want to crush your wishes and hopes or anything but my friend**

**work very hard on this part. and I will cry if you guys ;[ hate it! and i think my friend will cry also cause this is her part!**

**hope you ENJOY! AND REVIEW ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Three<strong>

_**Damon**_

She drank from the bottle while she tugged me along to the showers on the camping place. She was humming to herself and giggling, throwing comments about the food fight to my head every so often. I smirked, we had had a pretty intense sexual experience only minutes ago and I couldn't get it out of my head.

We reached the showers and she pushed the bottle in my arms. I let the liquor burn through my throat before I threw it away – it crashed on the floor and brown fluids were wetting the tiles.

It was as if the crash had made something snap in both of us, because we both reached forward to each other. Her arms looped around my waist, our bodies were pulled against one another. I placed my hands on her neck to pull her down.

Music exploded from the boxes when our lips met and we both laughed in the kiss at the crazy coincidence.

We took shuffling steps back into a shower stall while our tongues found each other and battled for dominance, heat and arousal shooting through our bodies like a white-hot burning sensation.

She pinned me to the white tiles, my back pressed against the corner.

My hands got underneath her shirt and travelled down along her spine. It was strange, because she had the body of a guy – of an incredibly hot guy, but still… - but the thought disappeared when she nipped on the skin of my neck.

I moaned and fisted the fabric of her shirt to pull it over her head.

'I want you,' she sighed and pushed on the water button. Semi-hot water rained down on us. I felt long hair stick to my skin, all the dirt washed away, and every layer of my walls got stripped down until there was nothing left but the desire and want pulsing for her.

It was good that she pushed me against the wall, because my legs turned to jelly the moment she kneaded my breasts. I hadn't even noticed that she had pulled of my tank top.

My breath hitched around my words: 'I've always wanted you.'

I whined when I didn't feel her hands on my body anymore, but when I looked at her, she was smiling brightly at me.

'Ugh Elena, really no time to stop,' I whined and tugged at the waistband of the jeans she was wearing.

She pressed a searing kiss on my lips. 'You really are the sweetest guy I've ever met.'

I smirked. 'Okay, now give me some sweet love.'

Pants and underwear were quickly discarded while lips were locked and hands roamed. She sucked on my pulse point and I felt something hard press against my thigh. Before I could comprehend what it was –and possibly freak out – I felt something enter me in between my legs and I released a high-pitched shriek.

_**Elena**_

In a mist of steam, water, hands and kisses we didn't just fuck – we made love. I was sure that I never had had such an intense and loving experience – not even with Stefan.

Our sweaty bodies slid against one another, I felt a throbbing sensation in between my legs where Damon was surrounding me and it jolted through my body in waves, my breath came out ragged and moans tumbled from my lips like a sweet symphony.

My hands reached out to his back and I pressed him further down on me. My mind buzzed from the alcohol, and I was glad it did – if I thought about our situation too much I might be turned off immediately.

When he moaned in my ear my knees quivered and I collapsed to the ground, which was his cue to push _me_ against the wall for once. He hovered above me for one split second before he pushed down on me, my head fell back against the tiles and I was glad the water was stroking my face, it was significantly colder than my body temperature.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me with so much intensity I almost started to cry, tears formed in the brims of my eyes.

He then started to ride me again, and it was without a doubt the hottest thing I had ever seen. My hands found his hips and I guided him.

When he clamped down on me, I could've sworn I stepped out of my body for a second and felt what mine was feeling. My head swam somewhere between the stars, and his was there too, as I felt his lips on mine in a sweeter kiss than I had ever had.

I came down when I came, the feeling of an explosion deep in my body. A great feeling crushed every bone in my body and the sensation swiped in waves through me. Definitely not as fantastic as a female orgasm, but still amazing as _hell_ because it was Damon.

I sighed in his neck and nuzzled my nose against it.

'That was amazzzzzing,' he slurred, kissing my naked shoulder.

We lay there for a while, absentmindedly enjoying the water pouring down on us, caressing every piece of skin we could find, sweet kisses placed on half open mouths.

'Let's go to our tent to get towels and dry clothes,' Damon mumbled and started to put his wet clothes back on. I followed suit, still smiling from the moment they had had between the two of them.

'I love you,' I smiled, my eyelids drooping a little thanks to the alcohol.

Damon blinked and then looked at me, mouth agape. He then pulled me closer and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. When I pulled back I saw tears sticking to his lashes.

They laced their fingers together and opened the door, only to be met with a grinning Vanessa. 'Come on, sweethearts, our conversation wasn't finished yet.'

Damon squeezed my hand and pulled me to his side, his lips found my cheek. 'I love you, too,' he mumbled against my skin and then started to walk us behind Vanessa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my friend tried her best :] to write this smut part she's not a pro in writing smut but she tried**

**I also know this story is rated M but we just didn't want to overdo it, you know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi dear readers! (:  
>It's the other author again. Suki (EpicNinjaWorld) is currently very busy watching the show 'Nikita'. I think I made her addicted - oopsie. (a)<br>Anyways. I wanted to thank you all for the kind reviews on the smut, because I'm really not that great in writing that kind of intimacy. And I'm not really into graphical smut, so it turned out the way it turned out. I'm glad you all seemed to like it.  
>This is one of the last chapters. There are still two chapters left, the last one is a bit longer because I just couldn't stop XD, anyways - so the end is near.<br>There _will_ be another story after this, Delena. It's about two best friends, Damon and Elena - Captain Obvious strikes again - that have the most fun together, but Damon's girlfriends are getting in the way of them, which is no fun at all. Anyways, we'll see when we can get that story up, because I for one am very busy with Camp NaNoWriMo (any participants between our readers? Don't be shy and send me, lologirlie, a message! :D) and I don't know about Suki's plans, but anyways, we'll see what we can do.  
>Why do I have this crazy thought that whenever <em>I<em> post the chapter, the author's note is wickedly long.  
>Also, we passed the 150 reviews. That's so much o.o THANK. YOU. GUYS. SO. MUCH. 3<br>Okay, I've said everything I wanted to say.  
>Peace out! (: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Four<strong>

_**Damon**_

We changed our wet clothes for new fresh ones while Vanessa was waiting for us outside.

'Let's go, there's a lake somewhere,' Vanessa said.

We followed Vanessa till we saw a beautiful lake. It was dark, but you could see the moon reflecting on water's surface, giving it a mysterious feeling.

Before we knew it, Vanessa disappeared in the darkness and it was just me and Elena.

'Where did she go?' Elena asked confused.

'Oh, she had to do something.' I saw Elena turn around and freeze with a shocked look on her face.

'Oh Elena, don't look so shocked... I'm not that ugly.' This time I turned around and looked at Katherine, who was stepping out of the bushes with a wicked grin on her face.

'What are you doing here? And where did Vanessa go?' I asked, anger boiling in my stomach, making my hands turn into fists.

'Damon… why so mad? You were very happy when I came last time…' Elena shivered when she thought about the thing between Damon and Katherine.

'Stop playing around, why are you here?' I asked angrily.

'I came here to see the magic show!' Katherine smirked, walking closer to us.

'What magic...' before I could finish my sentence, Katherine fell to the ground screaming in agony and grabbing her ears. 'What is going on?'

'She wanted me to cast a spell on you two so you could never change back.' Vanessa came out of the darkness to stand in the light of the moon. She looked mesmerizing and powerful.

'And you did?' I asked, afraid.

'No, I didn't. When I first saw you two... I could see the passion and the love between the lines, even when you didn't want to admit you were in love.'

I looked at Elena, who gave me a small smile.

'I can never ruin that... and when you said that you loved him… I changed you two back.' Vanessa said with a smile.

'You changed us back? Then why are we still in this form?'

'You will have to wait for the spell to start working. Tomorrow everything will be as it was.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem… everything for love. When you live as long as I did, you know what's important.' Vanessa whispered into the darkness. She started to walk away and turned around one last time. 'Katherine will wake up soon and will not remember a thing, so you're good to go.'

With that she disappeared. With our fingers entwined we walked back to our tent and lied down on our sleeping bags.

'Love you, Damon.' Elena whispered, putting her arms around my waist and pulling me close.

'I love you too, Elena.' I closed my eyes, and didn't wake up till the next morning, with Elena in my arms and with her sweet words in my thoughts.

_**Elena**_  
>I was drifting off to sleep when pain overtook me. Just like the evening before we turned, I could feel a ripping pain come through me in waves, my organs squeezed together and I felt the blood urge of <em>days<em> raise to my head.

When the pain flooded away, I heard the whimpers Damon was producing and I felt the flesh of my own neck around my teeth and against my lips. I quickly pulled away.

'Damn Elena, that really hurt. And I was already hurting like shit. Stupid spell,' he groaned and dug up a shirt out of a bag to press against the wounds.

'I… I'm so sorry, Damon. I couldn't help myself,' I whispered and took the cloth to press it gently against his neck.

'It's alright. Come on, let's go to sleep. You won't have to think about blood thirst anymore after this night.'

'Damon. Now I know how crappy this is. I wasn't always aware of it, but it always… was there. The thirst, the strength, the emotions. It's awful.'

'Yeah, it is. But if I wasn't a vampire, I never would've met you. Now I really want to go to sleep, I'm turning in a sap.'

'Good night, Damon.'

'Sweet dreams, Elena.'

With one hand on his neck and the other on his stomach, I dozed off again.

**xoxox**

The tent was turning into a baking oven, sweat trickled over my cheek and down my neck. I felt my clothes stick to my skin, a heavy arm was draped over my waist.

I stirred in the embrace and felt a pain shoot through my body, beginning at my neck and travelling all the way down to my toes.

My stomach rumbled.

I wanted to turn around and get back to sleep when reality hit me. Pain. Arm. Hunger.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the plastic material of the tent. I smelled an all too familiar scent, Damon's. When I turned around, I was met with a male face. Black hair, closed lids, short stubble, smirk.

I leaned in and placed a kiss on Damon's mouth, feeling his body press against mine not even a split second later.

'Good morning.'

I grinned, hearing his voice after so long felt good.

'Good morning.'

He frowned, his hands trailed along my side and over my shoulder. 'Elena. Are my senses cheating, or do I really feel your female fat under my fingers?'

I swatted at his hand before I took it in mine and clasped our fingers together. 'No, they are not cheating.'

He opened his eyes and I looked deep in those blue orbs I hadn't seen in so long.

'We're back.' I nodded, his smirk grew into a beaming smile. 'Oh my god, we're back!' He took me in his arms and hugged me, his breathy laugh dancing in my ear.

'Let's go have some fun as ourselves,' I mumbled, my shaking fingers now combing through my long, long hair and travelling along my own skin. 'I think we deserve it.'

He pulled me up, his eyes sparkling with joy from having his body back. 'I bet we do!'


	25. Chapter 25

**sorry that 24 and this one is short don't worry 26 is kinda long :] and I don't really mind if somebody make a spin-off from this. **

**Friday I or my friend will post chapter 26 and the first chapter from our new story; More Than Friends.**

**:D I hope people will like it as much as this one! but enjoy the last 2 chapters!**

**and I almost forgot! my favorite story is gone DELETED WHAT THE HELL! does anybody now that story: Finding Heaven In You**

**can anybody the fuck tell when why the fuck it's gone! cause it had just 2 chapters to go T_T and now i'm depressed cause it's gone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Five<strong>

_**Damon**_

'Deep down, I actually miss being you,' Elena said, playing with the button of the radio. The festival was over and we were heading back to Mystic Falls, our place to be.

'I know… everybody wants to be Damon Salvatore,' I smirked. Elena rolled her eyes.

'Cocky much…'

'And I don't care.'

'So you were in love with me all along huh?' I said after few minutes of silence. Elena flustered when she thought about it.

'Yes I was. I just didn't want to admit it... I didn't want to hurt Stefan, because I loved him too, you know,' she said softy. She saw the hurt expression in my eyes and put her hand on my cheek. 'I love you Damon, god, you should know how sorry I am. I hurt you so much by denying my feelings for you, but it was hard okay? You're not really boyfriend material.'

'You're right I'm indeed not the perfect boyfriend, but I can try. I'll try everything for you.' Elena smiled at me and kissed me with all her love and passion.

'Damon is getting all sappy,' she mocked.

'Such a buzz kill!' I said, brushing her cheek with my thumb.

**xoxox**

I stopped the car in front of her house and together with our stuff we walked inside the house.

'Home sweet home!' I yelled.

We didn't get an answer and that meant we were alone. I dragged our stuff to her room and dropped it on the floor. Elena jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. I just stared at her beautiful face and had the hugest smile on my face. _She's finally mine_.

'We should tell the others that we are back to normal,' I said.

'Sure, but come here first,' Elena mumbled, still with her eyes closed. I strolled to her bed and sat down on the end of the bed.

'Come closer,' she whispered with a husky voice, making my heart skip a beat. I followed her orders and lay next to her. Still with her eyes closed she turned to me and placed her head on my chest.

'You smell so great,' she mumbled.

'Back at ya.' I could feel Elena smiling against my chest and put my hand on her hip.

'I love-' Her sentence was cut off and I could feel her breath softly against my chest.

'Goodnight Elena,' I whispered and closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm of Elena's heart.

_**Elena**_  
>It was good to be back at home, to wake in my own bed. And it was even better to be back in my own body.<p>

I carefully got up, desperate to not wake up Damon, and slipped out of the sheets. I stretched my muscles as I walked out of the room and down the stairs, following the scent of coffee.

It had been great days at the festival, especially the two after the turning back. We literally had _nothing_to worry about anymore, so we just had fun.

Jenna stood in the kitchen, a mug of coffee pressed between her two hands. She smiled at me when I walked in and made a beeline for the coffee-maker.

'How was _your_ weekend, Elena?' she asked, a wiggle of her eyebrow and a smile in tow. I grinned goofily at my silly aunt and shrugged, letting the coffee pour down in my mug. 'Oh, don't give me that. I want to know everything.'

'It was fun. We went to a festival, and it was awesome. Great music, filthy food, small tents,… you know the drill.' I blew on the hot surface and took a careful sip as to not burn my tongue – I would need it to tame Damon so I couldn't take any risks.

'Oh, how I do know everything about it. And Damon?' The blush and giddy smile said enough, she enveloped my in a hug and rested her head on my shoulder. 'I don't really like him yet, but he makes you happy and that's all that matters in the end, so I'll try to get a liking for him. Be careful though.'

At that moment Damon walked in and pulled himself on the sink, grinning toothily at Jenna. 'Hey Jen-jen.'

'Damon, I do _not_ approve of that name!' But she smiled, her eyes sparkled and she turned around on the balls of her feet. 'Have a lovely day, I'll be at Rick's if you need me. Don't burn the house down, and be sure Jeremy gets something to eat tonight.'

'Of course, Jenna!' I yelled after her.

Damon took the coffee out of my hand and placed it a bit away on the sink, then laid his arms on my shoulders and bent down to place a kiss on my lips. 'It's just a matter of days before she likes me, mark my words.'

'Oh, I don't doubt that.' I smiled into the kiss, then gave small pecks before I pulled back. 'I'm going to invite Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler for dinner.'

'Eh, okay. Nice to-'

'You are going to help cooking.' I smiled sweetly at him before I started to look for anything edible for breakfast.

Damon sighed. 'I can't believe I'm already whipped.'

'Better get used to it,' I grinned and filled a bowl with yoghurt and cereals. 'Because I can be _very_ dominant.' I then giggled and left the kitchen, leaving a jaw-slacked Damon behind.


	26. Chapter 26

***cries***

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six<strong>

_**Damon**_

I was stirring the sauce I was making when I felt two warm arms around my waist. 'You started without me,' Elena whispered in my ear.

'You were very convincing and dominant when you said I needed to help you, so I started to make my secret recipe sauce.'

'I thought you didn't like to cook?' Elena asked confused.

'I said I didn't like it, that doesn't mean I can't cook,' I smirked. I scooped a little bit of sauce on a spoon and held it in front of her face. 'Taste it!' I demanded. Elena looked at me and slowly took the spoon in her mouth. I was almost growling when she did it too slow for my matter and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

'There's some… sauce… right there.' I bent down to kiss the side of her lip and licked the sauce away.

'Really good,' she sighed, crashing her lips on mine again, kissing me hungrily.

'Princess, we need to stop…' I moaned softly when Elena nipped on my bottom lip. '… before the sauce burns,' I finally could finish. Elena let me go with flustered cheeks and mouthed sorry.

**xoxox**

The salad was done and the pasta was cooking. The dinner table needed to be set and then finally people could eat. I wanted more to eat than just pasta, but I would handle with that later on.

The doorbell rang and Elena went to open the door. The guests were supposed to be at the door, but they weren't. It was _Stefan_. I could hear Elena stutter and talk nervously. Oh supersonic hearing, how I missed thee.

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_I want to talk.'_

'_There is nothing to talk about anymore, Stefan.'_

'_I was wrong, okay? Please let me sort this out.'_

'_Stefan…'_

'_Elena, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you.'_

'_I'm with Damon now...'_

I couldn't help but smile, she just told my brother that she's with me and I could imagine his facial expressions. I threw the spoon in the sink and walked to the hall. Stefan's face didn't show any emotion when I arrived, it was cold and hard – too bad.

'Baby bro...' I smirked. Stefan looked measuredly at me.

'So this is it then… you finally choose Damon,' he snorted.

'I'm sorry Stefan, I really am, but I can help who I fall in love with.' I looked at her and answered her words with a warm smile.

'Can you please leave?' she asked as she turned back to Stefan. He just nodded and walked out of the door. Elena closed the door behind him and turned back to me.

'That was…' she started.

'…horrible.' I finished for her.

'Exactly,' she sighed. I stood in front of her and locked her in my embrace.

_**Elena**_  
>Right that moment the guests really did arrive, we broke apart and I opened the door, Damon went back to the kitchen to check on the food.<p>

Tyler walked in first, smiled politely at me and stepped into the living room. Bonnie and Caroline hugged me and looked around before they started talking.

'What was Stefan doing here?' Bonnie asked worriedly.

'We saw him leave,' Caroline explained.

'He came to talk to me. I told him he had to leave, I just can't handle with this right now.' I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, the silky locks sliding through the gaps between my fingers.

'You really start to sound like Elena, Damon,' Caroline laughed and Bonnie smiled a bit too.

I grinned. 'Oh, forgot to say. I… _am_ Elena. We changed back this weekend.'

The two girls looked at each other for a few moments before they hugged me again, this time with more meaning. 'That's amazing. Tell me everything about it.'

'Another time,' I said and turned around to the stairs. 'Jeremy, are you coming down for dinner? Everyone's here already.'

He yelled something back, but I couldn't hear it because I got dragged to the dinner table where everything was ready to start eating.

I sat down next to Damon and clasped our hands together on his leg. He smiled sweetly at me before he stood up to get a bottle of wine.

When Jeremy came down, they all raised their glasses to make a toast.

'To friendship,' Tyler mumbled blushingly, Caroline's hand was securely tucked away in his own hand.

'No,' I said and shook my hand. I pulled my intertwined fingers with Damon's up to show everyone, 'to love.'

'Really?' Caroline asked and grinned goofily. 'How much more good news are you going to drop on us?'

Damon smirked. 'I'm making chocolate mousse.'

'And I thought it couldn't get any better,' my blonde best friend smirked. We all took a sip of our wine and started to eat.

**xoxox**

'Damon, this is heaven,' Caroline sighed around a spoonful of chocolate mousse in her mouth. He smirked at the compliment and wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie poked my in the side and smiled. 'You really look happy.'

'I _am_ happy.'

'Yeah, I saw this coming. You sometimes looked really… loving and tender at him. I'm happy for you.'

'Thank you.' I started to get rid of the dirty plates from our main course and took the stack to the kitchen. I put it down on the sink when Damon walked up to me and took me in his arms. He hummed in my ear and placed soft kisses on my cheek. 'Do you enjoy the evening?'

'Yes, it's really nice. And I think they all kind of love you now.'

'Who wouldn't?' He smirked before kissing me passionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

'They see the real you, not the bad guy they took you for.'

His facial expression changed and he sighed. 'I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, Elena.' He sighed in my hair and I looked up through my eyelashes. He smiled sadly. 'I've done so many bad things, and I don't know what I've ever earned you for.'

'You've made up for all of that. You are a great guy, Damon, you really are. And you are so sweet and loving for me.' I kissed his cheek softly and looked him in the eye.

He beamed a smile at me, tears clinging to his eyelashes. 'I love you, Elena.'

'I love you too. And you know, I could get used to this.'

He released me but took my hand in his. 'Yeah, me too. Now let's get back before they all think I murdered you with a fork.'

I giggled. 'Forever charming, Damon.'

'Thanks, I love me too.'

He ran away from my grip and I followed after him, engaging in a wild pursuit, my friends looking animated at us.

Yeah, I could really get used to this.

_Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit. ~ Peter Ustinov_

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*tears* it's over, it's really over! and damn, how we loved this story. ^^ and you guys were so sweet and supportive and we couldn't have asked for any better readers than you all. our new story will be up in 5 minutes :] so stay tuned and WE LOVE YOU WE REALLY DO!<em>**


End file.
